Little Lulu Summons
by Hour of Twilight
Summary: Follow a young moon princess as she summons various beings, both alien and familiar, in an attempt to relieve her incessant boredom. And more often than not ends up being relieved as well.
1. Tentacles

Little Lulu Summons…

Tentacles

It was a calm and peaceful night in Equestria, the moon's glow softly illuminating the forest realm of Everfree as the twinkling stars laid as a blanket far above the beds of sleeping ponies everywhere. Indeed, the nightly display of heavenly lights were a sight to behold, beautifully arranged as if by divine will.

Or rather, as was the case, by the will of the Lunar Princess of Equestria. Said princess was spending the night as she always did, alone in her room in the castle she shared with her sister. She was also among the very few who were still awake, having in recent years after acquiring her cutie mark adopted a nocturnal lifestyle. All in order to 'see our subjects safely through the night', as her sister had put it.

The young princess rolled over on her fine silken bed, its azure sheets and pillows adorned with heavenly designs pertaining to the nightly hours. The bed itself was far too large for her, allowing her quite a bit of room to wallow in her boredom. With a sigh she stretched out a hind leg demurely, the light from the single nearby candelabra reflecting in her mithral horseshoes and giving a sheen to her perfectly groomed coat.

"Another night, more hours spent alone…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, so quiet that she herself had almost forgotten about it only a moment later.

She brought a masterfully crafted pillow to her with telekinesis, the soft blue glow of her magic almost imperceptible against the fine silk. Delicate hooves wrapped themselves around the comfortable bounty, the lonely princess embracing it tightly. Another sigh followed as she rolled around again, facing the open balcony windows and her beautiful night outside.

The first few hours of the night had passed easily enough, as always spent with raising the moon and arranging her night sky just so. It was one of the few things she took great pride in, her heavenly creation far grander than any mortal piece of art. Her sister obviously commanded a far greater light, but there wasn't much elegance in simply dragging a big ball of fire across the sky. No, Luna's night was the true beauty of the heavens, the innumerable stars capable of so much more than simple giving light.

"Yet nopony is awake to notice…"

Not for the first time, the realization sent a pang of sadness through her body, only prompting the young princess to close her eyes and hug the pillow even tighter. She curled herself around the soft decoration, in her mind's eye imagining the long lost comfort of their mother. Almost she could smell her, feel her long, red mane fall down around her as the most secure blanket in the world.

She only stayed like that for a short time, finally relaxing her tense body as she willed the sad thoughts from her mind. She would not wallow in both sadness and boredom, it didn't behoove for a proper princess to think like such after all. Steeling her emotions the young princess rolled onto her back, the pillow still safely tucked in between her front legs. Her wings twitched slightly before settling, leaving the alicorn to stare blankly into the ceiling of her bed.

Again she contemplated her situation, trying to come up with some way to relieve her of her boredom. She could always prank the guards on night duty, they were such easy targets in their sleep addled states. The thought only stayed for a while before she dismissed it, having already received quite a few scoldings from her teacher that week.

A spark of realization lit up in her eyes. Her teacher! Surely she could spend some time talking with him, he was always-...

'Oh, right...' she thought as her face fell. Lately the old unicorn had become weary of his former nocturnal pursuits of research and magic, his age having finally caught up to him.

"Maybe… maybe he will leave soon as well."

The idea of her dear friend and teacher leaving her gave her a bad feeling in her stomach, tears almost starting to form in her eyes. She shook her head to get rid of the dark thoughts. No, Starswirl the Bearded was one of the greatest mages that ever lived, he was sure to find some magic to extend his life, she just knew it!

Luna nodded to herself and smiled as she decided that the unicorn wouldn't be leaving her. That still left the issue of her boredom however, and she wasn't keen on waking anypony just for some companionship.

The young alicorn hummed to herself, wiggling back and forth on her bed as she tried to think of another way to entertain herself. One of her hind legs absently twitched, making her look towards her lower body. Her heart quickened as a thought passed through her mind, a light blush appearing on her muzzle, she could always…

'No! That is not proper conduct for a princess!' She quickly shook the indecent thoughts from her head, struggling to suppress the errant urge.

For a few moments she locked her gaze on the moon outside, though it did not take long for her to start fidgeting with her hind legs, a certain part of her body swiftly coming to the front of her mind. Maybe she could just-

Quick as a flash the princess leapt from her bed, landing gracefully on the large rug adorning her room's black marble floor while the pillow went flying in whichever direction.

"A walk! That's it, I should go for a walk!" she exclaimed, putting more emphasis on the word 'walk' than was really necessary for somepony talking to herself. "Clear my mind, get some fresh air. That's just what I need!"

With a much too excited spring in her step the young princess trotted to the door, grasping the knob with her magic and opening it with an easy flourish. Swiftly she stepped out into the hall outside, closing the door behind her before turning and walking towards an exit with urgency.

'Walk, a walk should do me good, just keep walking, breathe in the fresh air, throw yourself at the first guard you-' She froze, silently placing a raised hoof on the floor before turning around almost mechanically, resuming her hurried trot in the opposite direction. 'The library, I should go to the library, so many interesting books there, so much to read!'

In her single minded pursuit for diversions, Luna barely registered the masterworks of art adorning the halls of Everfree Castle, the frantic tapping of her horseshoes on the floor creating a surprisingly harmonic ambience to her walk. It didn't take many minutes for her to reach the library door, and without missing a beat she throw open the large wooden door before entering.

What she was met with was the smell of old books, the familiar sensation bringing clarity to her thoughts as she stepped inside. All around here were rows upon rows of shelves full of tomes, scrolls, and everything else fit to be in a library. The single enchanted candle by the door did little to illuminate the dark room, so with a simple effort the princess' horn lighted with a gentle, blue glow.

With a gentle humming she continued onwards, passing by the first few shelves of the library until she reached her favorite section, the one containing all the books on magical arts. Starswirl had once called her a prodigy, stating with certainty that while Celestia had a great deal of magical power, Luna had a sense for control and manipulation he'd never seen in a mage before. Smiling to herself at the thought, Luna quickly went to work on rummaging through the numerous volumes of magical text present.

Truthfully she wasn't quite… allowed to study magic on her own, and certainly not tomes from the library that hadn't been approved by Starswirl, but the sheer boredom of her nights was more than enough for her to justify her actions. After all, wasn't she a prodigy? Certainly nothing bad could come of it, it was just like extra studies after all.

'The Art of the Stay-at-home Mage: Housekeeping Spells... 101 Potions and Poultices for Curing Hiccups... The Collected Works of Screwball the Illiterate... The 34th Rule of Transmutation… what the heck is a 'Necronomicon'?'

"Ugh!" With an annoyed grunt the lunar princess tossed another tome over her shoulder, slumping down on the sitting pillow she'd found. "None of these are any good! Where are the interesting texts? Don't tell me Starswirl hid them all."

Luna was not amused, and with a huff and a pout she rolled over to position the pillow beneath her head, blowing an errant lock of blue mane out of her face. Sighing deeply she stared at the old, stone ceiling, contemplating retrieving one of the many spiders above to try out the Growth spell Starswirl had recently taught her. Just then, something else caught her gaze. Situated on top of one of the shelves with just the edge poking out, was a large tome.

The young princess cocked her head in wonder before grabbing the heavy piece of literature with her magic and pulling it down to float above her resting form.

"'Advanced Conjuration Methods and Rituals'?"

A grin appeared on her face as she beheld the book of advanced magic in front of her, quickly getting on her hooves and trotting to one of the reading pedestals. She wasted no time depositing the heavy tome and opening it to its first pages, eyes glued to the contents. Soon enough she had already started her eager reading.

"Hmmm, a warning… doesn't sound too bad… I see… that's interesting… seems easy enough…"

Hungrily her mind devoured the words, flipping through page after page in her quest for knowledge. It didn't take more than an hour of reading before she stopped however, having reached a particularly interesting part of the book. The summoning rituals.

'Looks like a simple enough concept, thaumagical conjuration fields connecting dimensions and allowing for the summoning of creatures and objects through the use of manifested mana vessels. So whatever's summoned is just temporarily allowed to exist in this world, also quite easy to dismiss it seems.'

She glanced over the material components again, noting that all of it was something she could easily find in Starswirl's laboratory.

'Well then,' a glint of excitement appeared in her eyes. 'Looks like I'll have something to spend my time on after all.'

Getting access to the laboratory and retrieving the components she needed was easy enough, she'd been there many times before. After gathering up everything she needed it was just a simple trot back to her room, and it wasn't like she'd actually meet anypony who could catch her in the act after all.

Setting down the large burlap sack she'd borrowed, Luna got to work. She closed the windows, drew the curtains, locked the door, and lit several more candles around her room. Placing the conjuration text in front of her, Luna swiftly sorted through the components and arranged them on the floor.

'At least I'll finally have some use for all this space,' she noted idly as she glanced around the unnecessarily large bedroom. The only furniture she really needed were her bed, dresser, writing desk, and couch. It was her sister who'd insisted on the room, despite the fact that Luna didn't really have anything to fill it with.

Returning to the task at hoof, Luna casually walked a few steps away, glancing around at the area she found herself at. With a grunt of effort her horn sprung to life, a fine beam of energy sizzling from it. Over the next many minutes she used her magic to scorch the black marble floor, knowing full well that it would be hard to notice should anyone enter her room uninvited. It took all of her concentration, but finally she'd managed to create the intricate magical circle needed for all summoning rituals. It was a simple three layered circle full of runes and symbols, one she was quite proud of in fact.

With a satisfied nod the young princess retrieved the components, using her magic to trace a line of silver powder across her newly created circle, and placing the necessary elements in the middle.

In the end it had only taken her roughly thirty minutes to complete the ritual site, and she proudly looked her construction over.

"Yes… very good… I'll just move this a bit… and then… perfect!" She beamed happily, skipping excitedly in place. "Now, let's see about the spell."

She moved to the tome, her eyes glancing across the page detailing the spell matrix and its casting. "Seems simple enough, looks like there's a few variables I can make use of if I so desire." She glanced to the circle, pondering her first ritual for a while. "I suppose I'll try to summon a creature of some sort," She nodded. "Yes, perhaps somepony, or something, that would be willing to keep me company for a while."

A smile came unbidden to her face at the thought of all the exotic knowledge and ideas that could come from such a meeting. Not to mention possible friendships…

More eager than ever to get started the princess moved to the circle, already mentally constructing the necessary spell. It was apparently possible to narrow down exactly what kind of creature could be summoned, but Luna didn't particularly care if it was a pony or something else entirely.

With the fully constructed spell in mind Luna directed her already glowing horn towards the circle, gathering the necessary magical energy. Her horn grew brighter and brighter, and soon enough the circle itself took on a blue shine in response, the spell linking itself with the prepared ritual site. It only took one more great effort, and Luna's vision exploded in blue light which made her flinch back slightly.

Blinking rapidly to dispel the temporary blindness, Luna looked to the circle in eager anticipation of whatever possible friend she could have summoned. It didn't take many seconds for her to regain her vision, and what she saw wasn't quite what she had expected.

"Uuuh…" She voiced dumbly, eyes wide at the sight in front of her.

In place of the ritual circle was a black pit which seemed to disappear into the floor, and sprouting from said pit was a mass of what Luna could best describe as… tentacles. Brownish in color they almost looked like squid tendrils without the suction cups, and the odd appendages flailed around the room seemingly aimlessly.

Taking a few seconds to collect her thoughts Luna cast a discerning eye across the strange creature, at the moment not finding them to be enough of a threat to send back to where they'd came. In fact they quite interested her.

"You're an odd creature…" she noted absentmindedly. She was taken completely off guard as the tentacles stopped their wild flailing as she spoke, seemingly turning their attention in her direction.

"Ah, you can hear me, most excellent!" she continued happily, striking the most regal pose she could muster, "I am Princess Luna of Equestria, and who mi-" One of the tentacles moved a bit too close for her comfort, and she swiftly slapped the encroaching tentacle away with a hoof. Luna narrowed her eyes at the impudent creature. "You are being overly familiar, please refrain from- Hey!"

She gave a start as one of the, quite slimy she noted, tentacles wrapped itself around one of her hind legs. "Unhoof me this instance, you scoundrel! Do you know who I-" She gave a yelp as the alien appendage pulled, sending her tumbling on her side and her tiara clattering onto the floor.

More of the tentacles approached, one of them slithering closer to her other hind leg. She gave it a glare through her ruffled mane, her horn already alight. "That does it! If you can't act civil then I'll just send you ba-" One of the smaller tentacles shot forward faster than she had anticipated, wrapping itself around her charging horn. A jolt went through her body as the magic was discharged, the sensitive nature of her horn causing her to squirm slightly as she felt the backlash.

Her head swam from the sudden discharge, but that didn't stop her from registering another tentacle snaking its way up her other hind leg, a shiver running through her body at the contact. "S-stop that!" she yelped as the first one slithered its way further up towards her belly, passing by her sensitive nethers and eliciting a low moan from the princess. It took all of her will to attempt the dismissal spell again, but whatever magic she tried to concentrate in her horn simply fizzled out.

Her eyes grew wider as she saw the remaining tentacles squirm, and with a surprised start she was pulled from where she lay, left dangling head down by the two appendages around her hind legs. They pulsated slightly, the first tentacle having moved to circle around her barrel yet still in contact with her marehood. The action sent another shiver through her body, and another moan unwillingly escaped her lips. Almost as if sensing her response, the tentacle moved further around, gliding in between the base of her wings. She couldn't help herself as it started moving back and forth between that most sensitive area, and she released a large groan of pleasure before she caught herself.

"W-what do you think- think you're doing!?" she managed to stammer out, giving the creature the best glare she could muster. "You- you can't just-!" Her last words were muffled as a new tentacle suddenly shot into her open mouth, its slimy surface almost enough to make her gag. She did her best to protest, but the intruding appendage didn't wait long before it started moving in and out of her mouth, oblivious to the teeth she had attempted to sink into it.

Once more she tried using her magic, but this time she didn't even get that far. A loud moan was muffled as the first tentacle moved away, only to allow a new one to slither close to her marehood, teasing it with its tip. Luna horrifyingly noted that she had somehow gotten wet during the assault, something which only seemed to spur the tentacles to greater action. She watched with wide eyes as the newest tentacle began to rub her clitoris, moving at an ever faster pace. Ecstasy rushed through her body, but she still had enough presence of mind to struggle against the tentacle in her mouth with her hooves, trying to somehow prevent what she knew was about to happen.

Two more of the alien appendages appeared, grasping her front legs and effectively stopping her remaining means of resistance. Her heart started pounding faster as she looked up to see the tentacle above throb, before thrusting itself into her dripping wet marehood in one fluid motion. A gasp escaped her throat as pain and pleasure shot through her, in futility she tried to buck with her hind legs, but all she managed was a few useless twitches.

The tentacle wriggled its way in further, slowly reaching the depths of her tight insides. Another spike of pleasure was accompanied by a muffled moan as it suddenly started moving back, tickling the insides of Luna's marehood on its way out. It stopped just before it escaped, no more than an inch from the opening, before it shot back inside much faster than before. "Gyah!" Luna managed to scream in ecstasy, the tentacle in her mouth quickly moving back in to mute her squeals of pleasure as the two invaders worked in tandem to penetrate Luna from both sides.

All the while the tentacle wrapped around her body stimulated and teased the sensitive base of her wings, causing them to stand at rapt attention and adding another source of pleasure to her predicament. Her head was already swimming again, overwhelmed by the sensory input she was going through. Only a small part of her mind found any purchase to protest.

'No! Stop! I shouldn't be enjoying this! Get out!' she screamed impotently in her head, trying desperately to not enjoy what was happening to her.

She didn't even manage a yelp in protest as the tentacles hoisted her around, leaving her dangling from her front legs as a puppet while the lower tentacles parted her hind legs even further. The two appendages working on her insides never slowed down, not even as another new tendril slithered its way up to rub at her aching clit. The two tentacles increased even more in speed, the ones keeping her aloft beginning to move her up and down in rhythm with the one pounding mercilessly at her marehood. This only served to send further pleasure through her body, and she felt slightly disgusted with herself as she realized that she actually enjoyed getting ravaged.

Suddenly the tentacle abusing her mouth began to increase in pace, reaching almost down to her throat as it started to throb ominously. Luna's eyes widened in response, but she was too late to do anything as a sticky liquid erupted from it, filling her mouth instantly before it spilled from her mouth as a white goop. She couldn't help but swallow some of it, gulping down the excess spunk even as the tentacle exited her mouth, sending strands of it all over her flushed face and wild mane.

Gasping for air Luna coughed up the remaining goop, but soon began to moan and yelp louder as the lower tendrils continued their work. Already she could feel the heat in her stomach increasing, and before she could protest it in any way an orgasm wracked her body, her eyes almost falling back in her head as she arched her spine. Another throbbing went through the bottom tentacle, filling Luna's nethers with pulse after pulse of its warm spunk. Another orgasm hit as the remaining tendrils continued their work, Luna's tongue hanging limply as she tried to vocalize the incredible pleasure she had just experienced.

The tentacle violating her marehood withdrew itself, almost painfully slow, the excess white goop spilling from her marehood in a steady stream. Even then she could feel it in her stomach, her womb almost bulging from the alien semen. Before she could properly gather her thoughts however, new tentacles moved towards her bondaged form. Two slithered to her nether region, teasing her lips and clitoris before one of them thrust itself back inside her, eliciting a loud string of moans as it started pumping her aching love canal faster than ever.

Completely lost to the pleasure and ecstasy she didn't even protest as two more tentacles moved to her mouth, prodding at her lips. She opened her mouth to them, and both of them slithered inside, apparently intent on filling her belly with their spunk as well. Luna found herself enjoying it even more, moaning loudly and wriggling her hips and legs to increase her own pleasure.

The tentacles worked her over without stopping, she almost felt like her marehood was getting torn apart, and once more an orgasm tore through her body, causing her to convulse and making the immobilizing tendrils lower her to the floor. She almost plopped down on her stomach, unable to find the strength necessary to keep herself standing, but the tentacles positioned themselves to lift her flank in the air, grasping her tightly to allow the one in her marehood to continue its furious thrusting.

Entirely at their mercy, Luna moaned loudly as the two tentacles in her mouth throbbed, sending their warm liquid into her throat and filling her belly to painful levels. They withdrew from her violated opening, sending the white goop all over her prone form, covering her blue coat and mane even further. The loudest scream of pleasure she could manage escaped her abused body as she came again, the tentacle in her love canal releasing a huge burst of spunk, filling her to her limit before wriggling out and sending the rest of the white goop all over her plot in long, sticky strands.

The creature withdrew itself, causing the exhausted Luna to fall fat on the floor among the excess goop, her hind legs and wings twitching as low moans escaped her lips. Her marehood ached from the abuse, still dripping alien spunk. It took a force of will for her to turn her head, trying to figure out what the creature was doing.

Her eyes widened as she saw the tentacles flail, an entirely new kind appearing from the black pit. While the others were certainly big, they didn't even compare to this one. Several inches thick, it was covered in round bumps, and slithered steadily towards her prone form. More tentacles moved with it, grasping her plot and once again lifting it into the air. A few of the smaller ones wriggled with purpose, tickling and teasing at the one unmolested hole of her body: her already slick anus.

'No… wait,' she watched in horror as the larger tentacle moved to the tight, rear entrance. 'That's- that's too big!'

It didn't heed her mental command, instead positioning itself while the smaller ones prepared it for its entry. She could feel it throb against her butthole, tears already forming in her eyes at the thought of the pain she'd no doubt experience.

Luna looked away, unwilling to watch what was about to happen. That's when she noticed something else, the small tendril that had been wrapped around her horn was gone!

It didn't take much, one last effort of will while the creature was preparing to assault her aching plot. A flash of blue light flooded from her horn, causing the summoning circle behind her to glow an ethereal light and the alien creature to start flailing wildly. She almost thought she could hear a screech of protest from the black pit, before the blue light enveloped the tentacles, dragging them back into the rapidly closing pit.

Once again the young princess collapsed to the floor, gazing numbly at the closing dimensional portal. It only took another few seconds and the last of the tendrils slithered into the hole, disappearing from sight and leaving behind the summoning circle.

Utterly spent she closed her eyes, already feeling sleep take her. In the back of her mind, the one part that wasn't basking in the afterglow of total satisfaction, she noted that, if nothing else, she certainly hadn't been bored for the remainder of the night.


	2. Nightmare Moon

Little Lulu Summons…

Nightmare Moon

Princess Luna gazed numbly at her half eaten salad, resting her head on the edge of the finely decorated table she was sitting at. Normally she wouldn't do something so un-princess like, but this was one of the rare moments when the large dining room didn't contain any servants or guards.

It had already been a week since her first conjuration ritual, and despite the fact that every rational part of her mind told her that getting ravaged by a tentacled, alien monster was a bad thing, she couldn't help but notice the empty feeling it had left in her belly. Already she could imagine the slimy appendages tickling at her most intimiate parts, teasing and poking before getting ready to thrust themselves into her wet, longing-

"Lulu? Are you feeling alright?"

With a yelp the young princess startled, her head shooting up as she became acutely aware of the building blush on her muzzle, and her worried looking sister sitting at the other end of the long table.

Luna coughed into her hoof, desperately trying to calm her beating heart and banish the redness from her face. She looked to Celestia, noticing that her older sister still had a worried frown on her face.

"I am… I am fine, Tia. Do not worry yourself with me," she managed to get out, swiftly picking up the discarded fork with her magic to continue eating.

This did little to reassure the older princess, who cocked her head slightly in response. "Is it that time of the year already?"

The sound of dropped silverware hitting a plate rang out through the hall, Luna's focus on her magic entirely broken by her sister's comment.

"Wha- No!" she exclaimed with a very visible blush, her muzzle quickly twisting into an annoyed pout.

Celestia looked to Luna for a moment, smiling serenely before speaking with all the care and love of an older sister. "Are you sure? You know I'd be more than happy to help you with-"

A raised hoof from the night princess cut her off. "It's… it is not that, dear sister. I am fine, truly," she managed to say before sighing, looking to the setting sun outside the castle windows.

This was one of the few moments when the two sisters could really be together, the twilight hours of the day. The only hours of the day when she was not utterly… alone.

"It is just… tonight is…" she murmured, failing to entirely dismiss her blush as she fidgeted on her seat.

Celestia looked to the younger alicorn with understanding, nodding before continuing. "A full moon, I had almost forgotten." Once again she adopted the same worried expression. "If it becomes too strong, you know that I am here for you, right?"

"Of course…" the younger replied, a happy smile finding purchase on her face. "But I will be fine on my own, the effects aren't quite as strong as the… heat."

Satisfied that her sister would be alright, Celestia nodded and returned to her meal. Luna did the same, though with a slightly growing sense of trepidation building in her stomach.

They had said their goodnights after their dinner, Celestia departing to rest for the night while Luna returned to her own room.

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her as she took in the stillness of her chambers. 'Empty. Alone.'. She shook her head in an attempt to free herself from the oppressive thoughts, trotting towards the large balcony with purpose in her steps.

The cold evening air flowed gently through her mane, bringing a calmness she sorely needed. She looked out across the city below her, a pang of pain in her heart as she saw her subjects abandon the darkened streets for the safety and comfort of their warm homes.

Already the sun had disappeared below the horizon, and all it took was a slight pull from the lunar princess' magic before her namesake rose from the other direction. Her beautiful moon, showering the land with its gentle light, unnoticed by all but the predators that lurked in the Everfree forest beyond the walls.

She basked in its light, feeling it empower her as the time of day passed into night. This was the only time she truly felt alive. One of her hind legs twitched slightly, reminding her of the already building side effect of magical overflow caused by a night such as this. As the Princess of the Moon she was innately connected to its various phases, the natural magic shifting as the moon shifted in its phases. The full moon was when it was at its most powerful, the time when it had the greatest effect on her body.

Once again she calmed herself, letting the cold air caress her body and dispel the building warmth in her belly. There would be time for that later, but for now she had other duties to attend to.

Princess Luna looked to the sky once more, an aura of magic coating her horn as she strengthened her connection to the celestial magics of the universe. The magic answered back in turn, giving itself fully to her ministrations. The first star appeared, then another, and another, until the sky was full of their brilliant luminescence.

She began her tireless work, turning the dark sky into her canvas, and the very forces of creation into her paint.

Exhausted the young princess plopped onto her bed, resting on her belly as she let out a deep sigh of relaxation. Her mithral regalia was spread across the floor, left without much thought. She had really outdone herself this time, her empowered nature resulting in an even more beautiful sky than usual. Another sigh escaped her lips at the thought that nopony would truly appreciate the hard work.

She huffed, wiggling her butt back and forth in the air in annoyance. She looked back over her shoulder, gazing at her twitching wings and the twin moons adorning her blue flanks. A smile came to her face as she realized that, despite the fact that they might not find her night sky alluring, any stallion would fight for a chance at her soft, juicy, plot...-

Her eyes widened as she caught herself in that particular line of thought, annoyed that she'd allowed herself to be so affected by her body's growing activity. The full moon hadn't even arrived yet, and it already had such a strong effect on her. Tonight was going to be difficult.

She rolled onto her back, her head resting on one of the many azure pillows spread across the large bed. It took a moment for her to get comfortable with her wings, their already growing sensitivity causing her to moan lightly before she settled herself. One of her hind legs twitched, a result of her nerves overloading at the increased magic throughput built up in her body.

It was only with a small amount of reluctance that she activated her magic, telekinetically opening a nearby drawer to pull out her aid for the evening: a full sized rubber replica of a stallion's member.

The young princess brought it closer, inspecting its veiny, black surface as if valuing expensive art. It was a pretty thing actually, privately commissioned by her sister for her when she had entered her first heat. They'd spent some enjoyable nights together during those times, just the two of them and the toy. She did find the idea of masturbation to be common and not proper for a princess, but the body did have its natural needs.

Already she could feel a wetness in her nethers, the thought of previous nights making a fire burn in her belly. Without another thought she brought the large tip to her mouth, her petite tongue flickering out to lick at it with surprising hunger. She drew her tongue up and down its shaft, coating it until it was slick and ready. Another second passed before she drew it away from her mouth, sliding the tip across her exposed belly as a shiver of delight ran through her body, before positioning it above her wet marehood.

She slowly, ever so slowly, started grinding it back and forth across her wanting lips, moans already escaping her lips as she delved fully into her needs. She brought a hoof to her lower body, raising her hind legs in the air to better allow her access. Another moan rushed from her body as she pressed the tip of her hoof against her clitoris, rubbing it while the dildo continued its grinding of her now dripping lips.

The lunar princess continued the work on her clit, licking her own lips in anticipation as she pulled the toy away before settling it over her entrance. Agonizingly slowly she started to insert it, its large tip spreading her apart as it began to push inside, the rubbery surface encompassed by her tight love canal.

A loud groan of pleasure rang throughout the room as she pushed half of its considerable length inside. The young princess brought a hoof to her mouth, biting it lightly as she started withdrawing the toy, only to thrust it back inside shortly after with a grunt. It felt so incredibly tight inside her, though this did not prevent her from pulling it back out, then in, again and again and again.

She fell into a steady rhythm, fucking herself with the replica dick while rubbing her aching nub furiously, loud moans and small squeals of pleasure only barely muffled by the hoof in her mouth. Her wings spread fully from her back, her raised hind legs twitched even more erratically as the surges of pleasure burst through her body like electricity.

As she felt an orgasm approaching she only sped up the pace, abandoning the rubbing of her clitoris to paw at her silken bedsheets in ecstasy. Faster and faster she thrust the stallion dick into herself, arching her back while the intense thrusting was enough to lift her butt from the bed with each entry.

Abandoning all pretense of muting her voice, the lunar princess let out a loud scream of pleasure, burying the rubber dick as deep into her tight love canal as she could muster. The resulting orgasm tore through her body, the overflow of magical energy only serving to increase sensitivity and intensify her ecstasy to new levels. She came hard, staining the bedsheets with her mare cum as it spurt out past the inserted dildo. Another part of her body reacted, her horn throbbing violently with a bright blue light before the excess mana was solidified and shot from its tip as strands of glowing, blue goop which coated her face and belly.

She panted heavily, her goop covered belly rising and falling with each exhausted breath. Slowly she slid the toy from her satisfied marehood, more cum dripping onto the sheets. A last few trickles fell from her horn onto her muzzle, Luna bringing a hoof up to scoop some of the sticky substance, before bringing it to her mouth and licking it clean. Solidified mana was something only an alicorn could produce, and it was entirely harmless to ingest. It had a slight tangy taste which she found quite pleasant.

For a while she simply lay there, basking in the satisfaction of the act and the sensation of her mana levels stabilizing. There would be time to clean up, but for now she felt like a small nap was in order.

Not even an hour later, the princess had stirred from her pleasant slumber, and a few spells later both her chambers, and her coat, were clean as could be. The stallion stand-in was cleaned and back in its drawer, awaiting the time it would be used again.

Princess Luna rested on the balcony, a velvet diva allowing her to stretch fully and comfortably as she took in the night air and sounds. It was a quiet, peaceful time, and though the full moon was still fueling her with an abundance of magic, for a time she felt truly fulfilled.

Truly fulfilled, and truly bored.

The princess groaned, annoyed that the incessant boredom wouldn't stop haunting her. She glanced to the game of chess on the nearby table, contemplating whether or not to start another shadow game. Her mind wandered to her younger days, the days where she and her sister had the time for such games, when their mother was still there to fulfill the royal duties.

She sighed wistfully, looking to her moon in an attempt to find solace. Finding none she ended up pouting again, kicking at the end of the diva with her still bare hooves.

'I could always go for a fly… no, my wings are too sensitive tonight.'

Cursing at her inability to indulge in the one night time activities she truly loved, Luna found her mood growing worse and worse. Then, a stray thought struck her.

'Maybe… just maybe, if I used the summoning ritual...'

A part of her reminded her that it was quite possible that the ritual would just summon some molesting beast again, but another part of her didn't quite… mind. The princess shook her head, no, there would be no summoning of alien beasts this time. The ritual was flexibly enough in its design to at least set some parameters, and making it summon another pony, maybe even one attuned to the night, would not be impossible.

With renewed energy the young princess stepped off of the diva, moving into her chambers with purpose. She retrieved the ritual supplies, stepped forward to the summoning circle, and began mentally structuring the spell as she prepared the material components.

'This will work. Another pony. One attuned to the time of night. Simple.'

She steeled herself, spreading her legs in a wide stance as she started gathered magic into her horn. Ribbons of azure magic flowed from her, empowering the summoning circle as it began to glows in its ethereal shine. There was another surge of magic, a bright blue light, the spell was cast with a flash of light, and a tall silhouette appeared in the middle of the summoning circle.

Luna squinted through blinded eyes, about to open her eyes when the summoned being roared in anger. "Who dares!? Who dares summon Nightmare Moon, the queen of all-!" the loud voice died down as this 'Nightmare Moon' whipped around to notice the still dazed Luna.

There was a moment of silence as Luna's vision came back into focus, and she almost gasped as she beheld the large, dark alicorn in front of her. Slitted irises glared at her from turquoise eyes, though it was more from bemusement than anger at that point. Her powerful body was covered by a coat as black as the night, and her mane and tail were like a collection of innumerable stars.

"Well well well," the dark alicorn said with amusement. "What do we have here, a little scaredy cat of an alicorn, hmm?"

This brought clarity to Luna's mind, making her stand up proud and tall in the face of this unfamiliar alicorn. Though 'proud and tall' still only made her muzzle reach the larger alicorn to just above the chest.

"I will have you know that I am Princess Luna of Equestria! Not some scared kitten!" There was a fire in her eyes, her pride challenged by the older alicorn.

The dark alicorn smiled, though it was not a smile Luna was familiar with. It had a much too feral feel to it. "Oh, pardon me, princess." The alicorn moved easily to Luna's side, bending down to whisper the last word in her ear. This caused Luna to jump back slightly, on guard against this strange alicorn, though this did not stop Nightmare Moon from circling the smaller alicorn like a predator. "I did not know that I was in such… esteemed company," she practically purred, once more bending down to whisper in her other ear.

"Yes… well," Luna began nervously, unsure of how to deal with the sudden intimacy from the stranger. "Now you know, so please," She pushed the dark alicorn's head out of her comfort zone. "Behave accordingly… before I… before I send you back where you came from!" The last part was said with less certainty than she had wanted, it was almost a plea.

It did however succeed in making the other alicorn pause, and she took a step back before tilting her head in thought. The look she gave Luna afterwards was much more gentle. "Of course, princess. Where are my manners? My name is Nightmare Moon, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The sentence was ended with a respectful nod of her head.

Luna, surprised at the sudden change in mannerism, took a moment before nodding back with only slight trepidation. "It is a… pleasure, to meet you as well, Nightmare Moon. I hope my sudden summons didn't inconvenience you too much."

To Luna's surprise, Nightmare Moon simple laughed lightly. "Oh, not at all, my dear. In fact I was hoping for something to spice up my night, I was so terribly bored."

A smile came to the young princess' face. "I as well! There is nopony awake for me to talk to during the night, so I had hoped that…" She trailed of, looking to the larger alicorn with not-quite pleading eyes.

"Of course, my dear," Nightmare Moon answered. "I am sure there are plenty of activities we could partake in."

Happy that the mysterious alicorn wanted to stay, Luna missed the subtle purr which had accompanied the word 'activities'. "Oh, most glorious!" she exclaimed, smiling widely and clopped her hooves together in jubilation. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on the chessboard in the corner. "Do you, perchance, play chess?" she asked hopefully.

Nightmare Moon's gaze traveled to the chessboard, a wicked grin coming to her lips. "I do indeed, and I would be happy to play with you."

An even bigger smile found its way to Luna as she easily used her magic to bring the table and a few silk pillows to them, placing it neatly on the floor before taking a seat. "I will have to warn you though, my teacher says that I'm a natural at this," the young princess said with a confident smirk.

"Well then, I'm looking forward to playing you then," Nightmare Moon returned as she took the other seat. She noted with faint disdain that the white pieces were on her side of the board. "Let us start, shall we?"

Luna nodded, her mind already at work formulating a proper way to combat this new foe. She was going to win, she just knew it!

And win it she did. It had only taken her half an hour to put Nightmare Moon's king into check mate, and she was now beaming proudly at her accomplished victory over her older opponent.

"My, you certainly are skilled," the dark alicorn said with a smile. "Your teacher knows talent when he sees it."

Luna puffed out her chest proudly, glad that she could prove herself to the other alicorn. "You're really good too, better than most I've played," she said with sincerity. "Do you want to play again?" The broad smile and hopeful eyes were almost begging her to say yes.

"Hmmm," Nightmare Moon hummed, seeming to contemplate the question for a moment. "What do you say we make this game more… interesting?"

The young princess tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, just playing for the sake of playing is all well and good, but it's much more fun if there are stakes to the game, don't you think?" she explained, smiling gently at the lunar princess.

"Uhm… I guess that's true," Luna responded. "What did you have in mind?"

The dark alicorn pondered it for a long moment, apparently lost in thought. "What if, the loser of our next match has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the night?"

Luna blinked, surprised by the bet. It wasn't that she was afraid of losing, heavens no, and she could already think of a number of things they could do later. She was sure that the older alicorn had interesting stories to tell, or maybe even new magic to teach her. The possibilities swam in her head, making her smile and nod in agreement. "I accept your bet."

"I am glad to hear that, my dear." A glint of wicked amusement briefly appeared in the alicorn's eyes, gone entirely unnoticed by the younger. "Let us begin."

The game progressed steadily, Luna making use of everything she had learned, all of her experiences and talent. She was sure that she would win, Nightmare Moon's earlier play had been predictable and by the book. There was no way she could lose!

Another of her rooks was taken, then her queen, and Luna suddenly realised something about her opponent. She had been so absorbed in the game that she hadn't been watching Nightmare Moon, or the wicked grin that grew bigger as the game progressed and it was made evident that Luna didn't stand a chance.

In horror she watched her defenses crumble, Nightmare Moon having made use of extremely ruthless moves in which she would sacrifice her own pieces for greater victory. Starswirl had once said that you could tell a lot about a pony based on how they played chess, and if that was true then Luna knew exactly what kind of pony Nightmare Moon was.

"You cheated!" the young princess exclaimed as Nightmare Moon moved in to put her king in check mate.

The taller alicorn simply looked down at her with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "Oh, what makes you say that, my dear princess?"

"You… you didn't play your best in the first game!" Luna stated angrily, glaring at the other alicorn.

Nightmare Moon grinned back casually, as if she wasn't bothered by the accusation. "There is more to a game than simply playing your best, sometimes you need to fool your opponent into your desired outcome." A much too wicked smile came to her lips. "Also, I believe that I win our little bet."

Luna sputtered, rising to four legs as she continued her glare. "That's not fair! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just send you back!"

"Oh my, I didn't know that the word of an Equestrian princess was worth so little," Nightmare Moon returned, bending forward to blow into the young princess' ear. "Is that truly how you were taught to act?"

Her words stopped Luna cold, realization washed over her as cold water. She was right of course, the word of a princess was not something so easily broken. Her mother and sister had always told her that.

She sighed in defeat, bending her head to the larger alicorn. "You're right… you win the bet."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Nightmare Moon bit down gently on her ear. Luna yelped and fell back, bringing a hoof to her nibbled ear as she stared at the dark alicorn incredulously.

"What are y-" she stopped as she saw Nightmare Moon lick her lips, a hunger in her eyes. Suddenly she was contemplating going back on her word anyway.

"What an adorable little princess you are, I can hardly keep my hooves to myself," she said with a purr, using her magic to throw the chess table to the side before approaching the wide-eyed princess. "I am going to have so much fun with you."

"Wait, I-" Luna exclaimed before Nightmare's magic lifted her bodily from the floor, bringing her up to lock lips with the dark alicorn in a hungry kiss. Her eyes widened, shocked at this sudden turn of events, before she felt Nightmare Moon toss her onto the bed with a surprised 'yelp'.

Before she could react she was assaulted once again, Nightmare Moon peppering her exposed belly with kisses and licks which sent shivers running through her body. Already she could feel the full moon's effect on her body, a warmth bubbling in her stomach.

The dark alicorn continued her kissing, making her way from the belly up to Luna's mouth where she planted a single kiss. "Let me in," she demanded, once more locking lips with the younger princess, her tongue trying to force its way into her mouth.

A still slightly dazed Luna obliged, opening her mouth so that their tongues could lock. Nightmare Moon skillfully navigated her mouth, twisting and turning just so. Despite herself, Luna was getting flustered, a hot blush forming on her muzzle. The kiss was deep, passionate, devouring in a way she'd never felt before. She responded as best she could.

After what felt like far too short a time, Nightmare Moon pulled back, leaving a panting and flushed Luna lying on her back. The dark alicorn grinned down at her, waiting only a moment before jumping into the bed with the younger alicorn. She stood above her, her legs on either side of the still prone princess.

"Pay attention now, my little princess. I'm sure this spell might come in handy for you," she said with a smirk, her horn already starting to glow.

Luna looked up numbly, the spell's construction clear to her as she waited to see what would happen. A moment later, she got her answer. With wide eyes she stared, as a penumbra of magic placed itself over Nightmare Moon's lower body, and something started to grow. It gained in size and length, until finally the spell ended, and in its place Nightmare had gained a stallionhood of impressive girth. Black and veiny, it almost reminded Luna of her toy, if not for the faint throbbing of the large member.

Nightmare Moon chuckled at Luna's shocked expression, lowering her body just enough to grind her new addition on top of Luna's belly. Luna could feel its warmth, the way it throbbed almost in sync with her heart beat.

But suddenly Nightmare raised herself from the prone body below her, laying down on her side next to Luna like one would on a diva. "Now then, my little princess," she said with a feral grin. "Lick it."

The young princess looked to the large stallionhood, suddenly intimidated by its sheer size. She gulped, "I- I don't think-" she began, but stopped as slitted eyes narrowed at her.

"We made a bet, remember?"

Realizing that she had no real choice in the matter, Luna moved place her body next to Nightmare's, facing the eager dick in front of her. She looked back over her shoulder at Nightmare Moon, who simply nodded.

Turning back to her newly acquired job, Luna slowly moved forward, her tongue leading the way. She licked the tip just once, and the stallionhood throbbed, a bit of precum already gathering. Gathering her courage, the young princess placed a single kiss on the tip, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from Nightmare Moon. "Very good, continue."

Luna went further down, placing her mouth at the base of the dick before making her way up, licking it all the way. She placed a hoof on the other side, keeping it stable as she continued to lick it up and down its considerably length. Tongue and lips worked in concert to make Nightmare Moon moan further, licking and kissing with increasing fervor.

"Good, you can take it in now."

The princess froze mid-lick, suddenly very aware of what Nightmare Moon wanted her to do. She looked incredulously at the large member, unsure if she'd be able to fit it into her mouth. Once again it throbbed, and Luna saw Nightmare flick a wing of impatience out of the corner of her eye.

Swallowing her doubt, Luna began to lick at the tip, the salty precum flicked up by her tongue. Without hesitating a moment longer, Luna placed her mouth on top of the tip, sliding the large dick slowly into her mouth. Nightmare gave a groan of approval, lightly bucking her hips to speed up the process. Tears were starting to form in Luna's eyes, but she kept on, managing to swallow half the length before it became too uncomfortable.

Slowly she began to work her way up again, stopping just before letting it out. Her tongue played at the tip, running down the length as far as she could, before she moved her head back down, swallowing the same length as before in half the time. Her hooves grasped the large member on both sides, sliding up and down in rhythm with her sucking as she started bobbing her head up and down with increased fervor.

Nightmare's continued moaning only spurred her on, hooves, mouth, and tongue working in concert to perform the blowjob. She breathed through her nose, incapable of finding even an inch of space between her hungry mouth and the eager dick.

Suddenly Luna yelped, feeling something soft and moist run over her surprisingly wet marehood. Glancing back she saw that Nightmare Moon had positioned herself to lick at her nethers, returning in kind the oral ministrations. The dark alicorn's tongue lapped hungrily at her clitoris, and Nightmare spoke with a purr. "What a delectable little thing you are, I could just eat you up."

The younger princess bucked her hips slightly, moving into a better position where Nightmare Moon could get access to her nethers. All the while she never stopped the blowjob, her mouth eagerly taking in more and more of the length while her hooves worked on the outside.

A throbbing ran through the member, causing Nightmare Moon to groan loudly in pleasure and Luna to widen her eyes. Before she could pull out she felt one of Nightmare's hooves on the back of her head, a thrust from her hips forcing the dick all the way in to the back of her throat. It happened in the next moment, one long moan from Nightmare Moon as she came into the smaller alicorn's mouth, warm spunk flowing from the stallionhood like a faucet, filling her mouth and forcing her to swallow gulp after gulp of the bitter goop. Even then there was just too much, and when Nightmare Moon finally removed her hoof and Luna drew the ejaculating dick out of her mouth, coughing as long strands shot onto her face and bed.

Luna fell back, panting desperately for much needed air as the member ceased to stain the bed in spunk. The young princess secretly hoped that Nightmare Moon had had her fill, but when she looked to the alicorn's stallionhood she saw that it was already standing erect again.

She felt a hoof caress her plot, glancing back in time to see Nightmare Moon flash her another feral grin. "You did well, but we're not done yet."

The larger alicorn rolled onto her back, several pillows propped below her head before she looked to the princess. She nodded to her already semen covered member. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Luna was just about to ask what she wanted her to do, when an aura of magic enveloped her and deposited her on top of Nightmare's stomach. Luna could feel the hard rod against her back, and knew exactly what the dark alicorn wanted. She looked back with trepidation, hoping that the large member had somehow shrunk in size, if even a little.

No such luck, and Nightmare nodded once more towards it, urging Luna into action. The young princess gulped, lifting herself to sit with her wet marehood above the waiting member. It was so big, she had no idea if it would fit at all. It only took another urging from Nightmare before she gathered her courage, slowly lowering herself towards the waiting tip.

For one agonizingly long moment she sat there, her marehood's tight opening touching the flat tip of Nightmare's member. Then, she let herself move further down, aided by gravity and the already slick surface. She grunted as her lips split, the dick ever so slowly sliding into her waiting cunt. It was so much bigger than her toy, it felt like she would be split apart if she continued much further. But continue she did, more and more of the impressive length sliding in, her tight insides filled to their utmost by the meat rod. She screamed in pain and pleasure, not even managing to hit the base of the dick before bottoming out at her cervix.

She sat there atop Nightmare as she panted, hind legs split apart and front legs hanging limply down her side, each throb from the dick inside her sending a shiver of ecstasy and pain through her body. It was so warm, almost like an inner furnace. She could feel the full moon's influence at work, every fiber of her being so much more sensitive than it usually was. Already her wings were fully erect, throbbing almost painfully from her back.

Without urging from Nightmare Moon, she started sliding her way back up, hind legs pushing with all of their might to free her from the merciless length penetrating her. A small part of her pleasure addled mind noted that, even fully balancing on her hind legs, it wasn't enough to slide the member out of her.

Nightmare Moon moaned deeply in pleasure as Luna slid back down with a drawn out groan, feeling the impossible tightness inside her was almost enough to make her pass out as an orgasm rocked through her body. Still she persisted, raising herself and sliding back down almost automatically, each time sending another spike of unimaginable pleasure through her, quickly numbing her to whatever pain it would have caused as one sensation overwhelmed the other.

She screamed as her next drop was accompanied by Nightmare Moon bucking her member up into her, pounding mercilessly at the wall to her womb. Tears began to form in Luna's eyes as she lost herself in the sex, her tongue hanging limply from her mouth and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as she tried to arch her spine to allow more of the massive girth inside of her.

They only increased in speed, every time Luna slid down Nightmare would buck up, penetrating to the deepest part of her aching love canal with reckless abandon. Their moans and groans mixed into a symphony of pleasure and pain, the sound of Luna's plot hitting the base of Nightmare's member resounding like thunder throughout the chamber.

Another orgasm shook through her with paralyzing force, and incapable of holding herself upright any longer, Luna fell forwards onto Nightmare's stomach, only to resume her moans as the larger alicorn wrapped her front legs around the smaller alicorn tightly and continued her fervent thrusting into the abused cunt offered to her. Luna barely noticed as Nightmare leaned forward to slide a tongue into her numb mouth, wrapping their tongues together as their moans mixed.

The sound of constant penetration reached towards a crescendo, the sound of their colliding bodies drowning out Nightmare's moans while the intensity of it all stole Luna's voice away.

She couldn't even scream as Nightmare suddenly bottomed out in her, the throbbing member releasing an impossible amount of spunk directly into her womb while the smaller alicorn came a third time. She could feel it filling her in that moment, her belly bulging from the hot goop being emptied into the deepest recess of her marehood. Her eyes went dark for a moment, almost falling unconscious as the excess mana of her body flooded over, exploding from her horn in a cascade of blue liquid.

Luna could feel herself slide free of Nightmare's girth, landing on her back on the bed while the world swam around her. Her tummy ached as hot spunk began to flow from her cunt, finally relieved of the pressure keeping it in. She just barely registered the large form standing above her before Nightmare bent down to slide a still erect member in between her legs, using her magic to raise Luna's thighs into the air and thrust her stallionhood between them.

"Now now, little Lulu. We don't want to stop this soon, do we?"

The young princess could only watch in numb shock as a still viril Nightmare continued to fuck her thighs, the large dick sliding in and out with all the energy it'd had when they started. It moved faster and faster, Luna's soft coat and strong thighs causing great pleasure against Nightmare's stallionhood. Before Luna could say anything else, Nightmare moaned again and long strands of hot spunk shot from her member, covering Luna's face, coat, and hips with its warm stickiness.

Nightmare's magic finally let go of Luna's hind legs, letting them fall impotently to the side as more semen dripped from the throbbing girth. Nightmare still didn't look satisfied, instead grinning wickedly at the already utterly spent princess. "We're going to have to do something about your stamina, this just won't do."

Luna opened her mouth to answer, but found that she didn't even have the energy to speak. Nightmare saw this, and leaned down to lick some of the hot spunk from Luna's muzzle. "What's that? You agree with me? Well, I am more than happy to oblige."

With a dark laugh she rolled Luna onto her belly, using her magic to pull the soft, blue plot into the air before positioning herself behind it. The young princess managed a drawn out moan as the larger alicorn mounted her, forcing the massive girth deep into the aching cunt while the magic kept her in place. Luna could feel the full moon's magic returning, empowering her enough to start grunting with pleasure as it slowly mended her abused love canal.

All the while she could feel Nightmare's length throbbing inside her, another orgasm rocking her aching body as the larger alicorn continued her furious thrusting, sliding in and out of the smaller alicorn with her own groans of effort. Luna could only lay there and receive whatever Nightmare gave her.

Just as Luna felt Nightmare Moon empty another load of spunk inside her, the larger alicorn leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Remember, my delectable little princess, you're mine all night," she nibbled at the young princess' ear like it was a piece of candy. "It's a full moon after all."


	3. A Hapless Human

Little Lulu Summons…

a hapless human

It was a cold night in the Everfree, colder than was normal for one of the last days of fall. At least that's how it felt to Snappy Wind, the guardcolt standing watch in one of the many towers circling Everfree City. Even his natural pegasus resistance to colder temperatures did little to keep the ice from his bones.

Not that there was any ice, or snow for that matter, but he felt like it was a fitting comparison. His body agreed as he shivered again, ruffling his wings to better position his enchanted armor on his freezing form.

Allowing himself a moment of weakness, the young stallion cast a longing glance towards the illuminated windows of the royal castle. He could just imagine being lucky enough to have guard duty inside, walking warm and comfortably through its halls in blissful happiness. He sighed.

"You best quit your dreamin', Snappy," a rough voice suddenly brought him out of his wishful reviere. The young colt turned to watch another pegasus making his way to the tower. "Only guardfillies are allowed in there for the rest o' the month."

Snappy furrowed his brow in confusion, but still nodded in greeting to the older guard. "Sorry, Rooks," the younger stallion started, but tilted his head slightly as he processed what the other guard had just said. "What do you mean only mares are allowed in the castle this month?"

The other pegasus landed in the tower, giving a deep chuckle as he turned to Snappy. "Ah, I almost forgot that this here was your first year outta training," he replied before placing a hoof on the other stallion's shoulder. "Trust me when I say that being out here in the cold is far more preferable to staying in the castle right now."

When Snappy only responded with a blank look of confusion, Rooks continued. "It be Princess Luna's time o' the year you see, and ever since a couple years ago Princess Celestia put down the rule that no stallion come anywhere near the castle during that time."

"Oh, you mean Princess Luna is in heat?" The older guard nodded. "Is Princess Celestia so worried about her sister? I doubt there's any stallion in the kingdom that could do her any harm even if they tried."

At this Rooks let out a bellowing laugh. "Worried about her sister? Nay, me lad. The rule not be for the benefit of Princess Luna." Suddenly the older guard turned deadly serious, looking Snappy straight in the eyes in a way that made the younger stallion shiver. "The year before the rule was put in place, a guardcolt got unlucky enough to wander too close to the moon princess' chambers during her time. He spent the next month in the infirmary with a broken pelvis and a hoof full dislocated bones."

"Aye, the rule be for the protection of the stallions, not the other way 'round."

Princess Luna was in agony, that was really the best way to describe how she felt. Twisting and turning on her azure bed, the young moon princess could barely contain her whines as she felt the burning need in her belly. It was maddening, desire wracked her body constantly while she could do little to satisfy it.

Her toy lay discarded nearby, having not been up to the challenge of sating her in the slightest. She needed something real, a warm body pressed against her sweaty coat, a hungry tongue in her mouth, something big and warm filling her aching marehood. Anything!

"Tia…" she whimpered not for the first time, tears coming to her eyes as her longing was directed towards the one pony she loved more than anypony else.

She could almost imagine the alabaster alicorn embracing her, the large wings folded protectively around her form as her beloved sister took the pain away. She'd always been there for her when she needed it, soothing and caring for her like only a big sister could. But this time it was not to be, for Celestia had left for a diplomatic venture to the Griffon Dominion and would be gone for weeks.

Another loud whine left her mouth as she twisted her body, filled with all the desire and longing only an alicorn of the moon could produce. It sounded not unlike the haunting moan of a ghost.

Throughout the castle stallions shivered in their sleep, a slight sense of unknown dread entering their dreams.

Luna fell back onto her pillows, panting lightly as she kicked at the silken linens with her hind hooves. She could tell that she looked like a mess, her coat and mane glistening with sweat, wings twitching erratically, and her royal regalia long since discarded on the floor.

It was driving her crazy, and she once more contemplated simply rushing from her room to hunt down a stallion guard somewhere, having her way with him until the burning in her nethers had dissipated. They were her own guards after all, it was their duty to please their princess in every way, was it not? She licked her lips as she imagined ravaging the stallion until he filled her with his warm seed, dousing the fire in her belly and leaving her completely fulfilled.

She shook her head at the thought, remembering well enough what had happened the last time she had done exactly that. The poor colt never quite walked right again, and Celestia had been angrier than she'd ever seen her before. She really didn't want to experience that again.

No, she couldn't do something like that to her subjects. She was their princess, and she could never hurt them like that. Not to mention that she could potentially become pregnant by doing so. It wasn't that she feared having a foal, but it was not something that was particularly high on her list either.

The young alicorn took a deep breath, pushing her upper body off of the bed with her front legs. Strands of blue mane fell past her muzzle as she looked to a particular spot in her room. The summoning circle.

In her lust addled state, Luna wasn't sure why she hadn't thought to do it before. She could easily summon something to satisfy her every need, even something that wouldn't put a child in her belly. It was perfect, what could possibly have kept her from-...

"Oh… right," she whispered to herself, suddenly remembering exactly why she hadn't used it for so long. "Nightmare Moon…"

That particular night came rushing back to her easily enough. It had been one of the most humiliating of her life, having been reduced to what was effectively a sex slave to the larger alicorn. Nightmare had kept her promise, having had her way with her for the entirety of the night. Using and abusing her in any way she saw fit, the black alicorn had been as empowered by the moon as she herself had, and her virility had been practically unending. When the daybreak finally hit, Nightmare Moon hadn't even sounded apologetic in her goodbye, and had made sure to give the broken, cum covered princess one last, hungry kiss before simply undoing the summoning herself.

Luna hadn't been able to walk straight for a week afterwards.

She felt a shiver run through her body as she recalled the experience, and felt disgust at herself for actually wanting to summon Nightmare Moon again. That was something that was not going to happen, at least until she could take her due vengeance on the dark alicorn.

'Then again, it does not need to be Nightmare Moon,' she thought to herself while looking to her summoning site.

The spell was flexible after all, it would be an easy enough task to keep it from summoning Nightmare Moon again. At the same time she could even disregard ponies entirely, that would certainly make the pregnancy thing a non-issue. A male of another species, yes, that was a good plan. Unnoticed by herself in her current state, her mouth spread into a wicked grin as an errant thought spoke from the back of her cloudy mind.

'And if they're not one of Our subjects there's little need to be careful.'

A flash of bright, blue light washed across the moon princess' chambers as the summoning circle was encircled in magical energies. Having properly shielded her eyes this time, Luna was able to see the new arrival before it could regain its bearings.

The first thing she noticed was that it was tall, standing on two legs it was easily taller than Celestia with her horn. It somehow reminded her of the minotaurs, though less bulky and without the obvious bovine features. It also wore clothes over most of its body, a black shirt covered its chest, and it wore blue pants of an unknown materials. There were also a pair of what looked like shoes where its hooves should've been.

"What the hell!?" her 'guest' shouted with a masculine voice, flailing his arms in futility as he tried to grasp something in his blindness.

This action brought Luna's focus back to his face, noticing the flat muzzle and small eyes that were quite in contrast to what she was used to seeing on creatures from Equis. He also had a messy, black mane on top of his head, but was largely naked otherwise from what she could see. All in all, it was a most interesting creature. She almost couldn't wait.

Alex was not having a good day, even without the painful blindness and the sensation of having just been thrown out of a plane at full speed. His car had been totalled, his girlfriend of three years had left him, and he was pretty sure that he'd been fired from his job after the restroom debacle. Not even when his best friend had invited him out for a night in town could he catch a break.

Maybe they shouldn't have gone to the seediest bar they could find, maybe he shouldn't even have turned to drinking to drown his sorrows. Then again, he had only barely taken a sip from his drink before he'd felt the blackout. The last thought in his head hadn't even been about his bout of bad luck, but rather how desperate someone had to be in order to roofie his drink.

But the darkness never came, not really. It just felt like falling, then whiteness, and finally standing on a floor that was decidedly not made of wood. All in all, it had not been a good day.

The whiteness disappeared after a few more seconds, leaving the human standing in a room that couldn't be further from the one he had been in just moments before. Royal bedchamber was what he wanted to call it, black marble and fine furniture of darkwood made up most of the decor. Nearby a very large bed stood, adorned with silken pillows and sheets.

A light breathing made his blood run cold, and he slowly lowered his gaze until it fell on the source. Alex froze as he noticed the creature sitting in front of him. It was a small, winged unicorn with a blue coat and lighter mane. Its face was clearly flushed, and he couldn't help but feel his mouth go dry as the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen looked back up at him. They looked slightly delirious.

"Oh god, that wasn't a roofie, was it?"

What Alex didn't expect was for the unicorn to tilt its head in question, and speak in a very feminine voice. "Roofie…?"

The human blinked dumbly. "You can talk?" He shook his head in disbelief. "What am I saying, of course you can."

He wasn't entirely sure why he wasn't panicking, by all rights he knew that he should've been yelling his head off. But there was just something about this creature, her shimmering eyes brought a sense of peace and comfort to him that he couldn't deny. He found himself talking again.

"Hello, I'm Alexander," he said with a smile. Yes, there was no need to panic. "What's your name?"

She lowered her head in what he perceived as shyness, fidgeting where she was sitting in a way he found entirely endearing. "I…" her voice came out almost like a whimper. "I… need…"

Alex furrowed his brow in worry. "What's the matter? Are you alright, can I help you?"

"I… need…" her voice gained in strength, slowly lifting her head to look back up at Alex with a wide, delirious grin and all too hungry eyes. "Your… body!"

… Huh, so that's where the panic went.

Alex gave a yell as she pounced at him with all the ferocity of a lioness, the human just barely scrambling away in time to avoid whatever fate she had in store for him. She skidded across the marble floor on her hooves, swiftly whirling around to face him again.

Her would-be prey darted for the door with all the speed of a fleeing deer.

The human grasped the door handle, absentmindedly noticing that the unicorn's horn was glowing with a blue aura. He just barely saw the slight shock on her face before he flung open the door, practically jumping through it before slamming it shut and taking off down one of the hallways.

'Shit shit shit shit shit!'

He rounded a corner when an explosion of blue light made him turn his head back, just in time to see the smoldering remains of the solid oak door crumble to the floor. The formerly adorable pony marched through the opening, whipping her head around to stare directly at him. He could've sworn he saw a red glint in her eyes, and his own widened as she spread her wings.

"... oh hell no."

Without waiting another moment Alex turned, and ran away faster than he'd ever done before. He could hear the flapping of wings already, even over the sound of his drumming heartbeat, and he knew that she wasn't far behind. Regardless, he carried on in a dead sprint, turning another corner just as she came around the previous one. A small part of his mind marveled at how graceful her flight was, considering the narrow hallways and how she was unlikely to get any draft for lift.

That particular train of thought was dispelled when a blue bolt of energy impacted with the wall right next to his head, dissipating in a shower of sparks.

'She can do magic, sure, why not.'

Unwilling to stick around to figure out what would happen if he got hit, Alex quickly took off again. For a moment he considered calling for help, but he quickly dismissed the idea when he realized that it was more likely to just alert more ponies to his presence. Besides, it was dark outside, and it wasn't nice to wake sleeping people… horses, whatever.

He simply kept on running, already feeling the burn from the effort while his heart was stuck in his throat. Amazingly enough he managed to keep the distance between the two, weaving and dodging his way through numerous halls in his attempt to escape the crazed mare.

In a moment of desperation he eventually tossed open a door, praying to every god he knew of that the room would be empty, before throwing himself inside and closing the door behind him. It was dark inside, but he could tell that the room was fairly large, and with the aid of moonlight shining through some of the covered windows he soon discovered that he was in a dining hall of some sort.

There was a large table situated in the middle of the room, as well as several cabinets and shelves along the walls. He only stayed at the door for a moment, having already picked up on the sound of hooves walking outside. Incapable of running for much longer, Alex instead moved swiftly to one of the taller cabinets, opening it to discover it full of table linens and what looked like servant uniforms. He quickly judged that he could fit it easily, and stepped inside before closing the door behind him.

His breath caught in his throat as, no sooner had he closed the door, before he heard the telltale creaking and sound of hooves on stone which told him that he was no longer alone in the room. It took all of his willpower not to make a sound when a blue light shone through the cracks of his hiding spot, the sound of hooves stopping right outside.

That's when he realized that in his hurry to close the door, a piece of cloth had been caught between the doors. He almost facepalmed, but before he could do so he heard her giggle manically from the other side.

"Gotcha."

The doors were flung open in a flurry of blue magic, revealing a grinning, azure mare on the other side. Alex's eyes widened in fear as she licked her lips, the light of her horn intensifying before a bolt of magic shot from it.

Only to dissipate harmlessly against the human.

For a moment they looked at each other, Alex in confusion and the mare in utter surprise. The man regained his senses faster however, swiftly stepping forward to grab the unicorn by her horn, before flinging her inside the closet and slamming the doors closed in one fluid motion.

In the next moment he had set into a run, grateful that whatever she had tried to do to him apparently had no effect. He almost smiled before he reached the door, grasping the handle to finally escape.

Then, he heard a sob.

He froze at the door, his hand still resting on the handle. For a long moment he stood there, contemplating why he wasn't out of the room yet. Then he heard another sob, and another. Alex turned to look back at the closet, was she actually crying? The crazy, winged unicorn who had been chasing him around the castle?

He sighed deeply, releasing his hold on the door before turning around and walking back to towards the cabinet. All the while a saner part of his mind yelled at him to just turn around and run, to escape this crazy place. But the sound of a crying girl was too much for him to handle, and he couldn't help but feel his heart break when he imagined those eyes he had so admired filled with tears.

It only took him a few moments to reach the closet, grasping the knobs and slowly opening them to reveal its small prisoner. She was lying on her back, only her hind hooves and head sticking out from between the linens and pieces of garments that had fallen from their shelves.

She looked up at him with tears in those large, shimmering eyes, gone was every trace of hostility as she sobbed quietly. "I'm… I'm sorry," she whimpered, her lip quivering as she looked up at the taller human.

Alex was dumbfounded at the sudden turn in demeanor, suddenly surprised with himself that he'd ever been afraid of this cute creature in front of him. She just looked so pitiful, and he couldn't help himself as he bent down to free her from the restricting fabrics. He smiled at her, causing the mare to look at him in surprise. "You never told me your name."

For a second she just stared up at him in disbelief, then her eyes were filled with tears. "Princess Lu-... Luna," she managed to utter before finally breaking down, crying desperately for what she had almost done. She had almost forced herself on an innocent creature. It didn't matter what her reasoning was, what she had tried to do would have made her no better than Nightmare Moon.

She closed her eyes shut, still bawling like a newborn foal. She felt pathetic and dirty, sadness at her actions gripping her heart tightly. It almost felt like she was going to choke and die, and for a moment she was fine with it. Then, arms wrapped themselves around her form, lifting her up from the bottom of the closet.

Luna opened her teary eyes to stare up at the human, who was smiling down at her with a kind smile. That only made Luna cry harder, pushing herself against his chest in shame. Alex for his part simply hugged her closer, running a hand through her disheveled mane.

"Hey now, it's fine. I forgive you, really," he said, rocking her back and forth like one would a child. "Let's get you back to your room, alright?"

The princess simply nodded in response, snuggling herself closer to the warmth and forgiveness she had been granted. It was a comfort she hadn't felt for a long time, and for a time she thought of her family.

Alex held her tighter, closing the cabinet behind them before leaving the dining room. It was a good thing that the castle itself was rather straightforward in its design, and that he'd always had a good sense of direction. Without another word to the sobbing filly in his arms, Alex set out towards the princess' chamber.

It didn't take long for them to get back, Luna having been silent for the short trip. Alex didn't mind, having been preoccupied with trying to remember the correct way back, all the while taking care not to further upset the princess. As he held her in his arms, she felt so very fragile, he was afraid that he'd break her if he wasn't careful enough.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home," he said, garnering the attention of the teary eyed filly.

She looked up at him before casting her gaze away, ashamed to meet his eyes. "Why would you help me? I've been nothing but mean to you…"

"I could never abandon a crying girl," he said, using a hand to turn her head back to look at him. "Besides, I'm sure you had your reasons, right?"

Luna blinked, her face flushing red as she was reminded of her body's urges. She fidgeted her hind legs where she lay in his arms. "I'm… I'm in heat…"

She managed to hold his gaze without blinking despite the burning in her nethers, it was like fighting every instinct she had.

The human stared at her for a moment in confusion, before realization struck his features like a sledgehammer. His eyes wandered down to her twitching hind legs, a blush suddenly blossoming on his own face as he realized the position he was in. "Oh, uh, I see-"

Before he could utter another word, the princess in his arms moved forward to lock their lips with a passion unlike anything he had ever felt. Every thought of what it would be like to kiss a pony was quickly dismissed as she threw her hooves around his shoulders, her lips so much softer and sweeter than any human girl's. The action caused him to fall back onto the bed behind them, the small alicorn landing on top of him without ever breaking the kiss.

His own desires flared, hands moving to embrace her. One of them found purchase by her head while the other wrapped around her lower body, pushing her soft belly closer to himself. She moaned as his tongue gained entry to her mouth, their extremities wrapped together in a playful dance.

After what felt like much too short a time, the young alicorn pulled away from him. She was panting lightly from the activity, her tongue hanging from her open mouth. The blush was still on her muzzle at full force, and after gauging Alex's reaction she sent him a coy smile. "You did forgive me, so I think I'll need to find some way to… repay you," she said with a purr, bending down to plant several kisses on his neck.

Before Alex could ask what she meant, Luna turned herself around on his stomach. He suddenly found her full, blue flank swishing back and forth right above him, easily enough spotting the pink marehood hiding in the fur. Her tail followed the movement, tickling his nose with the unbearably soft hairs.

In the next moment she inched herself forward, settling herself right by the bulge in his pants. She pawed at the fabric for a moment, humming to herself. "Hmm, is this where it is? Let's hope your clothes aren't magic resistant as well."

Her horn glowed as his pants were enveloped in blue light, and he felt the zipper opening before he could do anything to react to it. Then his pants were pulled off, his underwear following closely behind.

He couldn't see much from where he lay, but he could already feel her hot breath on his slowly stiffening member.

"It looks kind of odd," she suddenly said, the comment making Alex blink in surprise.

The princess turned around slightly, looking back at Alex while she let him see her running a surprisingly soft hoof up and down the back of his shaft. The human simply gave her a deadpan look. "Well, I'm sorry that it looks 'odd', your high and mighty."

Luna giggled at him, turning back towards the new fully erect dick. "I think it's cute," she purred, planting a single kiss on the tip which made Alex hiss with pleasure. Slowly she started rubbing her soft fur on his member, the sensation making it twitch in approval. She bent down to kiss it again, and if he thought her lips had felt soft on his mouth, it was nothing compared to this. He almost couldn't imagine what it would feel like when-

She drew her tongue up the entire length, effectively clearing Alex's mind before enveloping the tip with her petite mouth. She glanced back to see his reaction, a twinkle in her eyes as she swished her tail back and forth seductively. The human could only moan as she lowered her head, working her way down his hot shaft with those impossibly soft lips and hungry tongue.

Luna bottomed out easily enough, staying there for a moment to tease the base of his dick with her tongue, before pulling back up. She stopped right at the tip, circling it with her tongue and licking the first of the precum from it. It was the deliciously salty taste she was familiar with, so at least there was no difference there.

Without waiting any longer, the princess moved down again, enveloping him entirely before moving back up. She set into a steady rhythm of bobbing up and down on the member, licking with a fervor Alex had never seen in a girl before. Her hooves were not idle either, one of them stroking his shaft while the other pawed at his testicles.

Alex gave a moan of pleasure, the sensation of Luna's small, soft lips giving him more pleasure than he had previously experienced. She moved her head just so, the bobbing head between his legs almost driving him crazy. Her plot was still shaking back and forth in front of him, and he could easily see the dripping wet marehood hiding beneath her tail.

He brought his hands up to grope her butt, eliciting a moan of approval from the servicing princess. Slowly he started fondling the marshmallowy plot, enjoying the purrs of pleasure he could get from the alicorn. With a smirk he took a better hold of her butt, and swiftly raised himself into a seated position.

Luna gave a squeal of surprise as her lower body was raised into the air, leaving her dangling face down on top of the human's member. Without removing the dick from her mouth, Luna turned to look at her partner disapprovingly. Alex simply smirked back at her, his hands still grasping her flanks to hold her aloft.

Then he moved forward, his tongue easily finding the exposed clitoris in front of him. Luna gave another squeal from her, this time one of delight, before Alex began running his tongue up and down her marehood, lapping up the sweet filly juices.

Luna, unwilling to let herself be outdone, resumed her work with his dick. Her head bobbing faster and faster in tact with the tongue playing with her marehood. She could barely keep going when she felt it enter her, those amazing hands stretching her lower lips apart easily enough.

She redoubled her efforts on his member, blowing it with reckless abandon. Her hungry mouth only increased in speed, slurping and swallowing as much as she could handle. Already she could feel the dick twitching, and from how Alex had started moaning again she knew what was coming.

Alex pressed himself further into the wet cunt, one arm moving around to embrace the princess' body and press the two of them closer together. Her work on his member increased in intensity, her head bobbing as she wrapped her lips closer around him.

It didn't take long until he felt his climax approaching, throwing his head back as he let out a long groan of pleasure. An intense shiver shot through his body as he came just as Luna lowered herself as much as she could, his hot, sticky seed shooting into her eagerly waiting mouth. Strand after strand he ejaculated, but Luna managed to swallow everything that came to her, even turned upside down.

He let go of Luna's body just as he came his last, letting her plop down onto her back in front of him as the dick left her mouth. She looked up at him with devilish pride in her eyes, opening her mouth to reveal the white spunk that still filled it, before swallowing the entirety of it without breaking eye contact.

Alex could only watch numbly as the young princess gulped the last of his semen, looking up at him victoriously. "I win," she said with a grin.

"Wha-" he was about to speak before she moved towards him again, creeping closer much like a cat before crawling on top of his lap. He could feel her soft thighs against his already growing member, and for a moment he gulped at the primal hunger in her eyes.

"And the winner says," she began as her horn lit up, easily throwing away his shirt to reveal well defined muscles underneath. "That," she continued as he leaned forward, kissing his exposed chest with those wonderful lips. "I get," more kisses, "A prize," she finally purred, looking up at Alex as she started grinding his now fully hard member against her soft belly fur.

The man's head was swimming with desire, almost subconsciously grasping Luna's juicy flanks with his hand, which made her squeal in delight. He lifted her up easily enough, positioning her wanting marehood on top of his member. She moved forward into another kiss, placing her front hooves on top of his shoulders.

Then, he thrust her down on top of himself, bottoming out inside her incredibly tight love canal in a single motion. Luna's eyes widened as she felt the dick hit her already aching cervix, letting out a scream of delight as she fell against his chest. All of the desire, every time her body had agonized her over the past day, all of it was fulfilled when she felt him fill her out. It was the most incredible pleasure she had ever felt. She looked up at him with teary eyes, his expression clearly worried that he had hurt her.

Before he could voice his thoughts however, Luna started moving up and down on his dick, drawing moans of pleasure from the both of them. It didn't take long for Alex to grasp her plot again, assisting her in raising and lowering herself onto his throbbing member.

The human groaned in pain and pleasure, Luna's cunt having tightened itself around him almost agonizingly so. It was the tightest he'd ever felt before, and the sensation of grinding against her insides was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. A human girl could never compare, and the sensation of her coat on his skin only served to heighten the feeling.

She continued riding him, letting him grope her soft flanks as she worked on the hot shaft inside of her. It felt different than that of a stallion, much rounder and softer, but no less pleasurable. She actually found that she had an easier time with it, without losing any of the pleasure. Her moans became louder and louder, despite her attempts at muting herself by kissing the bare skin in front of her. It felt surprisingly nice, the almost bare human skin a welcome contrast to what she had previously experienced.

Wiggling her butt around, Luna elicited more delicious moans from her partner, looking up at him with a smirk every time she managed to get another raise out of him. Not one to let the girl do all the work, Alex had taken to leaning down and licking and kissing Luna all around, seemingly trying to find especially sensitive areas on her unfamiliar body. She didn't much mind, enjoying every moment when she could intercept his lips and steal a passionate kiss of her own.

Their speed increased, Luna finding that the man had almost taken over the work entirely, lifting her up and slamming her down on his member with ease. The sound of her rump hitting against the base of his pelvis reverberated throughout the chamber, barely muffled by her increasingly loud utterances of pleasure.

She had almost thought that they couldn't go any faster when he surprised her by standing up, causing her to yelp at being lifted so high into the air. Her lower body bounced up at the motion, and when she came back down again he thrust himself forward inside of her. The action caused her to scream louder in pleasure, and every thrust from him sent her back up, only to bounce back down on his hard dick. This was something no stallion would be capable of, and Luna was suddenly very happy that she'd managed to summon a biped.

Alex continued relentlessly, letting Luna bounce up and down on his dick while thrusting himself deep into her warm insides. Faster and faster it became, Luna's head clouding at the pleasurable action. She could still feel the agonizing hotness in her belly, wanting nothing more than to milk the human for all he was worth, to feel his semen cool down the furnace inside her. Her hind legs moved around to embrace the man's lower body, making sure that he was constantly as deep inside her as was possible.

His tempo increased, pulling the lunar princess closer to his body as he felt another approaching orgasm. He quickly locked his lips with her own, ecstasy rushing through his form as he came hard. The ejaculation came like a torrent as he bottomed out inside her, hot jizz shooting directly into her deepest recesses and filling her womb to the brink almost instantly.

Luna was in a state of pleasurable bliss, the human's cum dousing the roaring fire inside her as it filled her up, her body instinctively clinging closer to him in an attempt to stay close to the source of her desire. Her entire body twitched and shivered as she felt her own orgasm mix with his, their collected juices overflowing from her cunt when it could no longer contain it.

Alex felt the weakness buckle his knees, causing him to fall down on his back with the young princess still securely attached to his stomach. He panted deeply as he looked to the still alicorn on top of him, her eyes closed and breathing steady. It was a nice feeling, the sensation of her heartbeat and her soft coat. She had obviously fallen asleep already, most likely a result of her estrus being fulfilled. He moved to plant a kiss on her forehead, gently caressing her mane and wings with a hand.

Already he could feel his own eyes grow heavy, moving to embrace his little princess before sleep took him.

Alex moved to grasp the flanks of the delicious, blue plot raised in his direction, a coyly smiling lunar princess looking up at him from where she lay on the bed. He didn't need more beckoning than that, his hands enveloping the soft cheeks before moving his hardened dick towards the princess' marehood. He prodded at it a few times, eliciting an annoyed grunt from the needy alicorn, until finally pressing against the all too tight opening, splitting her open with an accompanying moan of ecstasy.

He felt her back up against him, urging him to action, and he was happy to oblige. With a steady rhythm he began fucking her from behind, the incredible tightness not having let up even a little ever since they'd started their 'visits' almost a week ago.

After their little romp the night he'd been summoned for the first time, Luna had practically begged him to help her relieve her heat, at least until Celestia returned. To be fair, it hadn't been hard for her to convince him.

Luna's moaning intensified as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her, increasing in speed until the sound of him slamming against her butt almost drowned out the actual moaning. Alex didn't think he'd ever grow tired of servicing the princess like this, and he was more than happy to help her for as long as she needed him.

He moved his hands forward to grab her sides, leaning his body in order to deliver his seed as deeply inside of her as possible, something Luna had insisted on helped the most. He came hard, her tight, hot insides practically milked him for all he was worth, and he only managed a few more thrusts before he felt the cum overflowing, collapsing on top of the princess' smaller form.

He felt her deep breathing, how she moved her little butt in order to keep him inside of her for as long as possible. She giggled when he bent over to kiss her neck, a laughter not unlike what he would expect angels to have.

Yes, he really wouldn't mind staying here for as long as she needed him.


	4. Prince Artemis

Little Lulu Summons…

Prince Artemis

Princess Luna fidgeted slightly where she sat on the onyx throne, repositioning herself to be as comfortable on the silken pillow as she could manage. She took another sweeping glance across the royal throne room, noting with hidden glee the lunar motif banners and carpet adorning the hall. To each side of her throne stood a bat winged guard, looking equal part stoic and feral with their slitted, yellow eyes.

She had personally designed the armor for her newly established Lunar Guard, though none of this had actually been her idea to start with. Indeed it had surprised her quite a bit when Celestia had approached her with plans for establishing separate guards for the two of them. It made sense of course, one guard organization could hardly fill all the necessary roles demanded by two princesses living on such vastly different schedules.

More importantly however, was the fact that Celestia had proposed something else as well: The creation of the Night Court.

It was obvious to Luna that her sister worried for her, having no doubt decided to create the Night Court in an attempt to give her something to do during the long nights. Heavens know Luna had complained enough about it, not that she'd ever admit to it so blatantly.

Yes, Luna was happy. Happier than she'd been in quite a while. It felt good, to know that her subjects would come to her with their inquiries and problems, to know that she could help the ponies of Equestria in other ways than simply giving them a night light. She knew how many of them felt about her, she was the mysterious lunar princess that was rarely seen by the general public. This of course resulted in plenty of rumors about her being created, everything from the mildly flattering belief that she kept the dark monsters of the night away from the city, to the more insulting use of her name as a way to keep naughty fillies and colts good at bedtime.

'Really, who came up with the ridiculous notion that I'd show up to punish foals if they didn't get to bed in time?' She huffed where she sat. 'I would rather welcome more nightly activity.'

She was brought out of that line of thought when she felt two pairs of eyes on her, glancing sideways to notice the worried expressions on her guards' faces. It didn't take more than a smile and a small nod to ease them back into attention, a hint of reverence in their eyes at being given a smile by their princess.

Luna's heart swelled with pride for her guards. If there was one more thing she was thankful for, it was that Celestia had allowed her to personally choose the members of her Lunar Guard. The choice had been painfully obvious, and Celestia hadn't minded at all.

The thestrals, the only race of ponies who truly adored her as their princess. It wasn't just that they themselves were creatures of the night, and therefore directly connected to her domain, but her mother had once told her the story of her birth. How on that night, the moon shone like a star, and more thestrals than ever before or since had been born. The nocturnal ponies had declared it a blessing on their offspring, and attributed the event itself to her own birth. It was true that all the thestrals born that night grew up strong and healthy, becoming exceptional individuals in their own right. She should know, she'd employed several of them for her Lunar Guard.

It had had another effect on the thestrals as well. Where their ponies certainly adored and loved Celestia openly, it was nothing compared to the almost divine reverence the thestrals held for Luna. She was practically a goddess to them, their entire cultural structure having changed with her birth. No longer were the thestrals second rate ponies without a true connection to the rest of Equestria; from the time of her birth they'd taken up a vigil to serve their Princess of the Night.

So dedicated to this mission were the thestrals, that since then they'd become self appointed guardians of the daytime ponies, keeping the more dangerous creatures of the world out of the Everfree Forest itself. There were no more respected members of thestral society than those who trained to become monster hunters, dedicating their life to combat against the darker beings that existed. Many of these were among those born on the Night of the Blessed Moon, and they were truly remarkable warriors.

Yes, pride and love was all she felt for the thestrals, a pleasant warmth spreading across her body as she recalled the day that the creation of the Solar and Lunar Guards were announced. Historically the thestral population was by far the smallest of all the pony races, but that hadn't stopped an unprecedented amount of them from signing up for recruitment. So many in fact that Luna had been afraid that it would have a negative effect on their population, and their efforts to keep the Everfree Forest safe.

In the end she'd had to create a militia-like subsection of the Lunar Guard, dubbed the Everfree Sentinels, whose primary function was the preventive and reactionary protection of the Everfree Forest that they were used to. They'd been granted royal dispensation for combat gear adorned with the Lunar Princess' crest, and they wore it proudly.

Luna smiled at the memories, and she could almost feel the positive effect it had on her two guards. All the stress and worries she'd had for so long simply evaporated into thin air, leaving behind a fully content princess of the night. The light of the moon shone ever brighter through the many windows, bathing the hall in its soft, silver light. Her guards' postures strengthened, sensing the approval of their princess.

The princess nodded to herself, looking forward to the first of what would hopefully be many more Night Courts. Just the thought of meeting new ponies, advising them just like her sister did, and putting their worries and concerns to rest. It filled her with an abundance of confidence, and she couldn't wait to get started. She nodded towards the night time scribe at the far door, signalling that she was ready to receive her ponies.

The unicorn in question opened the double doors with a flourish of magic, officially opening the Night Court for the first time. The first visitor was already standing at the ready outside, and Luna had to fight to keep a giddy giggling from ruining her perfectly regal stature.

It was an earth pony mare with a brown coat and green mane, an assortment of herbs making up her cutie mark. She looked very nervous, almost shaking as she stood there in the door. Luna could understand her apprehension, a request for royalty was no easy task to build the courage for.

Slowly the mare started walking down the carpeted hall, the tension in her step easing as she saw the smile Luna was giving her. When she finally made it to stand in front of the throne she looked positively relaxed, kneeling in front of her princess until Luna beckoned her to rise.

The princess beamed at the mare, the smile never leaving her face. "Welcome to the Night Court, subject, in what way can I aid you?"

The earth pony hesitated for a moment, no doubt thinking about how to best put forth her request. It only made Luna's smile wider, eagerly anticipating her subject's words.

"Uhm, well," she began, nervosity tinging her voice. "My name is Autumn Holly, your highness, and I was just wondering if perhaps…"

She trailed off, lowering her head slightly until Luna spoke. "Have no fear, Autumn Holly, feel free to ask of me anything you wish."

"Well, I was just wondering if," she continued, "If maybe, uhm, you could ask Princess Celestia to give us a warmer sun for the first month of winter?"

Luna's features instantly fell, disappointment forcing its way onto her features for a second before she regained her smile. "Of course, Autumn Holly, I will… pass along your request."

The mare smiled, bowing again. "Thank you so much, your highness." Then she left, leaving behind a very conflicted princess.

'Well... I'm sure the next petitioner will be better.'

It wasn't.

"Might I inquire to have Princess Celestia attend the opening of my new restaurant?"

"Could you ask your sister about the timberwolf infestation?"

"Does Princess Celestia still grant blessings for wedding ceremonies?"

"Do you think Princess Celestia might have an interest in opening a fund for disabled pet rocks?"

With every court visitor, Luna's mood darkened, and so gradually did the light of the moon. After another half dozen ponies, the moon had dimmed so considerably that the room was blanketed in an almost perpetual darkness. At her sides the thestral guards were actively shivering from the immense sense of displeasure instilled in them by their goddess' celestial light.

The scribe at the door shifted uncomfortably, coughing lightly into his hoof before moving to receive the next petitioner.

"Enough," a voice as chilling as the night winds halted him in his tracks. "The Night Court is adjourned."

The poor unicorn slowly turned his head to look at the lunar princess, gulping heavily as he could've sworn he saw tendrils of darkness writhing from behind the dark throne. It didn't take him more than a second to lower his head in obedience.

"Of course, your highness."

Nopony dared speak a word as Luna rose from her seat, stepping down from her throne to walk towards another door. The two thestral guards glanced at each other nervously before falling into step behind their princess. They only made it as far as the door before Luna stopped, not even looking back towards her guards before she spoke.

"Guards, leave Us," she spoke in the same chilling tone. "Your presence is not required."

It didn't take more than a cursory glance between them to figure out that neither were keen on that idea, but in the end their station won out over their worry. They bowed their heads, and one of them spoke in almost a whisper. "Understood, your Highness."

Then they turned and left, leaving Luna to exit the throne room on her own. She didn't hesitate for long before making her way to her chambers.

The heavy doors slammed shut behind her, the last remnants of her magical aura flickering away to leave her personal chambers in almost complete darkness. The shadows seemed to bubble and stir around her as she threw up her head, a scream of frustration leaving her to reverberate through her darkened surroundings.

"Celestia. Celestia. Celestia!" she wailed, teeth gritting as tears threatened to leave her eyes. "Always it is about Tia!"

A flick with her horn lighted the magical lights in her room, bathing her panting form with their soft glow. "Celestia this, Celestia that!" she continued, pacing back and forth with her hooves striking the marble in agitation. "Ask the perfect Princess Celestia! Who cares about the younger sister!?"

Another yell left her body before she plopped to the floor, breathing heavily to fill her lungs with much needed air. Her head swam with dark thoughts, anger, sadness, disappointment, and more than a little frustration. Why was it always Celestia? They were her own subjects as much as they were her sisters! How could they treat her like this!?

She screamed again as she rose to all four, an unintelligible utterance which she ended by striking the marble floor with a hoof. The loud crack brought her back to her senses, the red leaving her vision as she stared down at the solid marble floor she had managed to damage with a simple show of strength. For a moment it looked like the coat near her hoof was darker than the rest of her, but a blink soon made her dismiss it as a trick of the light.

Luna let out a drawn out sigh, planting her rump on the floor as she stared wordlessly down on her own two hooves. She wasn't unwanted, was she? She was still a princess after all, the one who moved the moon and stars in the sky. There was no way she was less important than her sister…

"... right?" she asked nopony in particular, the unanswered question leaving a dark pit in her stomach.

Words failed to describe how much she wanted to just be angry in that moment, but her outbursts had left her tired and emotionally fatigued. All she felt was disappointment and regret, wishing deeply for her mother to embrace her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

It didn't happen of course, and Luna was left feeling more lost than she'd ever been before. Everything had been just perfect, she'd had her own Guard, and her first Night Court was supposed to have been everything she'd ever dreamed of. In the end those hopes had only served to crush her even further.

Were there truly nopony in Equestria who appreciated her like the thestrals did? Would she only ever get her due respect and adoration from those who worshiped her like a goddess? Was a future of ponies fearing her all she had to look forward to?

She didn't want to believe, couldn't believe it. A small part of her could not let the thoughts go however, and that part only grew larger the more she thought about it.

"No!" she exclaimed, raising her head and standing up proudly. "I am a princess of Equestria, daughter of the greatest alicorn to ever live!" the statement was followed by a smile. "There is no way that my subjects will fear me, I am sure that I can earn their respect somehow!"

Luna nodded to herself, the dark thoughts receding as her optimism shone through. She was certain that she could win their love, there just had to be a way!

'But… how?'

The question left her stumped for a long moment, the princess humming to herself as she considered her dilemma. She knew that it wasn't impossible, but she just didn't know how to go about it.

For a long time she paced through her chamber, turning over ideas in her head and dismissing them just as fast. No matter how she wracked her brain, the socially inexperienced princess could not figure out what to do.

Her gaze swept through the room as she pondered, coming to a sudden stop at the inert summoning circle. That was it! If she couldn't think of a way by herself, getting somepony who was familiar with her problem was an obvious answer!

She nodded to herself, cantering to the summoning circle to begin her preparations.

The conjuration array exploded in blue light, basking the dimly lit room in an ocean of color. Luna smiled happily at herself, pride filling her as she made use of a new spell she had discovered. No longer was she blinded by the light, a simple ocular protection charm warding her sight from blindness.

This gave her plenty of opportunity to observe the summoning process itself, and she marveled at the sight of a pony materializing out of thin air in front of her. The protective spell didn't really allow her to properly perceive the colors of her newest summon through the glare, but she was certain that the pony had the same color of coat and mane as she had. Her plan her worked, she had managed to summon another version of herself!

What surprised Luna more however, was that the pony, a stallion as he turned out to be, did not seem startled by what was happening. His eyes were closed, and his posture was calm as could be. As far as she knew, there was no way to predict getting summoned.

The light soon died out, leaving behind an alicorn stallion larger than herself, yet remarkably similar in all other areas. His mane was obviously styled differently, swept expertly back with only a lock of hair falling down over his right eye. Her own cutie mark was emblazoned on his flanks, and his coat was just as nicely groomed as her own.

"I must say, it's not every day I'm summoned like this," he said in a casual tone, chuckling lightly to himself before opening his eyes. "Who do I have the pleasure of-"

His words stopped as he beheld the princess in front of her, his head tilting to the side as he ran his gaze over her form. "Well now," he said with a smile, "this is new."

Luna soon smiled back, bowing her head in greeting. "As it is for myself," she spoke without reservation. "My name is Princess Luna, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The alicorn prince nodded his head in return, his eyes never stopping their task of examining her. "Likewise, and my name is Prince Artemis." At this point he had approached, starting to trot around her to look at her from all angles. "I admit, this is a most interesting surprise."

"Well, uhm, yes," Luna began, shying a bit away from him as he leaned closer. "I hope that I did not interrupt anything important."

Artemis stopped for a moment, taking a step back when he discovered how close he had gotten to her. "Oh, not at all," he chuckled with another easy smile. "I'm sure those nobles didn't have anything interesting to say anyway, they never do."

Luna gaped at the prince, her eyes wide as she realized what he meant. "I am so terribly sorry! Had I known-"

A raised hoof from Artemis silenced her before she could further apologize. "No need to feel sorry, at this point they are likely used to me disappearing during Court anyway," a mischievous smirk showed that he wasn't joking. "They'll stew and be grumpy for a while, then they'll head back home with those unimportant requests all but forgotten."

Involuntarily a giggle left her, and Luna quickly brought a hoof to her muzzle to stifle it in surprise.

The prince only smiled wider at that. "See? You get me; but I guess that's because you are me in some way." He grinned at her a while longer before continuing. "So, what can I do for you, Princess Luna?"

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to help me with a… issue, you might say," she began slowly, taking her time in order to make herself properly understood. "It concerns my subjects you see, I wish for them to… appreciate me more."

"I see," Artemis said, nodding his head in understanding. "That's another thing we have in common I suppose, being a nocturnal ruler doesn't allow one much time to spend with your subjects."

Luna let out a sigh, feeling relief that another shared her turmoil. "Exactly, even with my new Night Court I can't seem to earn their trust."

"Well, good thing I have a foolproof solution to your problem," Artemis spoke with a grin, certainty painted on his face. "Just one word: harem."

Of all the things she had considered he'd say, that was not exactly one of them. Luna sputtered and blushed intensely, mouth open and eyes wide as she tried to somehow determine if she'd heard correctly. "Wha- but- we can't," she stammered, trying to make sense of the entirely serious look on Artemis' face.

It took the prince another moment to realize the effect his suggestion had had on the princess, this did not deter him however. "Of course, a harem is the perfect way to connect with your subjects! Nothing says ruler like really ruling your subjects, and it's a nightly endeavour as well, it's perfect."

"You must be joking!" Luna exclaimed, having finally found her composure. "I can't just… just create a harem like that!"

The prince furrowed his brow at her words, but before long a humorous smirk appeared on his face. "Oh my, you really are innocent, and here I thought you were at least as experienced as myself, having mastered the summoning ritual and all."

"I am not innocent!" Luna exclaimed in a sudden surge of indignation. "I've had plenty of experiences, with creatures you've never even heard of!"

This only made the prince smile wider. "Oh, I doubt that. I'm no greenhorn when it comes to this ritual myself." He brought a hoof to his chin, seeming to ponder something for a moment. "If you can't even handle a harem, I doubt you're anywhere near my level."

A red faced princess was about to unleash a torrent of angry outbursts at him, but Artemis cut her off. "Actually, I don't think you'll be any good company at all," he hummed to herself. "Maybe I should go visit our sister, if she's anywhere near as sexually repressed as Solaris I'm sure we'd have a wonderful time together."

Luna froze at his last words. Celestia again, why did everypony believe her sister to be better than her!? For a long moment she said nothing, her thoughts simmering at the idea of this stallion version of herself feeling so superior that he didn't even find her company worthwhile.

Regardless of whether Artemis realized her inner thoughts or not, he continued in the same casual tone. "Oh don't be like that, you should know that alicorns can't have foals with each other." he said with a flick of his hoof. "I'll make sure she has a good time, maybe I could even give you a few pointers on how to properly please a mare."

"You…" Luna said in a low, dangerous voice. "Arrogant oaf!" Her head whipped up to stare daggers at him. Did he really think Celestia to be better than her!? She would make sure he'd never make that mistake again!

The prince took a step back in surprise, evidently not having expected the sudden anger. "I'm just being honest, there's nothing about you that says otherwise."

A calm placed itself over the princess, her anger dissipating as it made way for something much stronger, a desire to prove herself to this prince from another world. "Then I will just show you who of the two of us is the more experienced. It should be a simple enough contest, don't you think?"

Artemis blinked in surprised before straightening his posture. "Of course, there is no mare that I can't pleasure entirely," he said with conviction. "I'll show you exactly what an experienced stallion is capable of."

"A contest it is then," Luna said, "Oh, and you get to go first!"

Luna grinned devilishly at her counterpart, spinning around quickly before leaping from the balcony, wings spread wide as she took off. Artemis was several seconds late to react, taken by surprise by Luna's unexpected move. Then he was off, pumping his wings as he shot off into the night sky after the princess.

The cold wind caressed her coat and mane as Luna increased in speed, feeling satisfaction simply from having left behind that insolent stallion. She heard the sound of his flight soon after, glancing back over her shoulder to note with surprise how fast he was catching up to her. Her brow furrowed slightly as she increased in speed, sailing over the Everfree Forest like a blue spectre.

Any other pony would have a hard time even spotting her, but she was sure that her male counterpart had the same natural dark vision she herself was blessed with. It wouldn't be quite that easy. Still she soared, putting every ounce of her strength into keeping the distance between them the same. It wasn't that she simply wanted to race him, but if she could manage to tire him out sufficiently before he caught up to her, she'd have the upper hoof.

Artemis had other plans however, and she barely had time to react before she felt the burst of magic from behind her, casting her head back as she saw the prince coming at her at extreme speed, his body coated in a blue magical aura. She wasn't sure what spell he'd used, and she didn't have time to contemplate it before he was on her, locking his front legs around her barrel and pinning himself to her lower body.

"Gotcha," he smirked, a glint in his eyes.

She could already feel his hard member between her thighs, caressing her marehood with its surface as he somehow managed to grind himself back and forth in their rocketing flight. They hit a cloud suddenly, their coats and manes wet as they exited out the other side. Luna gasped with cold as she shivered, only serving to further increase the pleasure she felt from the warmth of the stallionhood massaging her thighs and lower stomach.

There was little she could do to detach him from herself, the cold having sapped what little remaining strength she had left from the demanding flight. Her wings twitched, feeling the strain and the cold that Artemis seemed to be unaffected by. She felt him climb further unto her as their flight slowed, sending them plummeting towards the cloud layer below them. He was still stroking himself on her pussy, causing a hot wetness in her nethers despite her best efforts not to get turned on by the reckless maneuver.

They crashed through another cloud, Luna gasping again as her wet mane sticked to her fur. They'd slowed down even more, and by the time they hit the next layer they didn't pass through it. Instead they came to a stop on the soft surface, Luna hitting it first with Artemis still firmly attached to her lower body. The sudden stop made his pelvis smack into her butt in a way that made her moan with pleasure. She could still feel him throbbing between her legs, even dazed as she was, and she summoned her last bit of strength in an attempt to get to her hooves.

She only barely managed to stand up before Artemis placed a hoof on the back of her head, forcing it back down into the cloud despite a protesting yelp. Luna felt him position himself to keep her butt in the air, grinding his dick between her plump thighs with increasing vigor. She attempted to buck him off, but was stopped as she felt his teeth lock on the base of her tired and sensitive wings. She gave a yell of pain and pleasure as the nerves shot a bolt of lightning through her body.

"Ah, ah, be a good princess now," he said, pressing her head back down into the cloud and ignoring her weak protests. He moaned with pleasure as he fucked her soft thighs. "Such lovely flanks you have, I can't wait to get a piece of it."

Luna felt him withdraw for a moment, but before she could even think of trying to escape his hold, Artemis had already placed his member at her tight opening, pushing himself into her in the next second. They both moaned loudly as his thick stallionhood made its way through her hot love canal, throbbing from the tightness it felt. After agonizingly slow seconds, Artemis bottomed out inside her, earning a long, drawn out groan of ecstasy from the princess.

"So tight," he whispered in her ear as he mounted her, his hips doing their best to buck him deeper inside her. "Fucking another alicorn really is something else."

He could feel her weakly struggling under him, which only made him nibble down on her wing again and elicit another squeal. With a wicked smile he pulled himself out of her, feeling every inch of her insides massage his dick, before thrusting himself back in, making the smaller alicorn yelp into their cloud bedding.

Luna was entirely at his mercy as he started thrusting back and forth, gaining in speed with every agonizingly pleasurable withdraw he made from her tight pussy. There was something undeniably exciting about being so utterly dominated, feeling the hoof push her head down into the cloud while her raised plot was so wholefully abused by the stallion.

He gained in speed, bottoming out every time his testes slapped against her aching butt, creating a symphony of soft smacking and loud moans of pleasure from the both of them. He fucked her time and again, not even relenting to catch his breath as he startled nibbling her ears while he took her from behind.

Her first orgasm only made him pause long enough to stay as deep inside her as he could manage, enjoying the sensation of her twitching body beneath him, her marehood clamping down on his dick as she came hard from the relentless stimuli.

It soon passed, leaving an exhausted princess still attached to his member. She panted as he pulled back out, her lower body plopping down on the cloud as her cum started dripping from her aching cunt. Artemis didn't hesitate for long however, quickly turning her around to lay on her back, her legs wide spread before him. Her eyes were glazed over in the ecstasy of the orgasm, and she only barely noticed him walk to stand on top of her, positioning his still hard stallionhood in front of her mouth.

Before she could properly react she felt a hoof open her mouth, the large member forcing itself inside. She gagged in surprise, her eyes growing wide as she felt him bury his dick in her mouth. He moaned in pleasure, bucking his hips slightly as he fucked her orally, the weakened princess incapable of doing much to resist.

Luna soon surrendered to his desire, her tongue moving out of the way to better allow him access to her throat. He took full advantage of it, moving himself in and out of her open mouth with grunts of pleasure. Each time he entered her, he stopped at the opening to her throat, enjoying the sensation of her muscles involuntarily massaging his tip.

It didn't take long for Luna to notice the twitching in his member, and it was with wide eyes that Artemis orgasmed directly into her throat, loads of sticky, warm spunk being unloaded inside of her abused mouth. She swallowed the best she could, gulp after gulp of his semen finding its way to her eager belly, taking in as much as she could manage before he pulled his twitching dick back out, leaving a last few strands of spunk on her tongue and face.

The princess panted even heavier than before, the warm sensation of semen in her belly was a feeling of pure bliss, and it was only with slight trepidation that she observed Artemis step back from her mouth, only to lower himself to her still dripping marehood. He started rubbing his already stiffening member on her clit, his hooves grasping her hind legs to raise and part them aside.

"Time for round two," he smirked at her, grinding his now hard dick on her marehood.

In the next moment he was inside of her, their mixed moaning sounding through the night sky. He didn't wait long before he pushed himself further inside and started thrusting, placing his front hooves on either side of Luna's head to assist him in getting as deep as possible. Luna could barely do more than pant and moan, her tongue hanging limply from her open mouth as she took every inch of him inside of her.

Artemis bent down, never letting up his now furious thrusting, planting a deep kiss on Luna's neck before moving up to her mouth, nibbling gently on her tongue while enjoying the almost delirious look in the princess' eyes. It only made him further increase the force of his thrusts, Luna's plot raised from the cloud as he started thrusting down into her from above, every thrust accompanied by a smack from their bodies colliding.

Their combined moaning gained in strength, Artemis bending down to meet Luna in a deep kiss, his hungry tongue violating her mouth while his throbbing member did the same to her nethers. Despite the overwhelming tightness of her love canal, Artemis continued increasing his speed, finding great delight in every squeak, moan, and yelp he could get from his female counterpart. Already he could feel the pressure building, and he had to fight in order to hang on.

Luna came first, her body twisting and turning on the cloud as she rode the ecstasy all the way through her body, the electrifying sensation making her marehood take an even harder hold on the intruding member. Even then Artemis managed to pull out, his own orgasm hitting him in that moment as he ejaculated ropes of white cum all over Luna's deliciously writhing form, plastering her belly and lower body with the sticky substance.

The prince collapsed on his side, leaving a cum covered Luna panting on the cloud. Their juices mixed as his spunk started dripping down from between her legs, joining her own cum coming from her aching marehood.

They laid there for minutes, basking in the afterglow of the deed while they slowly regained their strength. Luna took the time to look down her body, noting with slight annoyance that he'd chosen to come outside of her. She licked some of the cum from her muzzle, enjoying the salty spunk he'd wasted by deep throating her while she was incapacitated. That wouldn't do at all.

She noticed Artemis getting back to his hooves, a grin plastered on his face as he enjoyed the sight of her licking his cum from her coat. "Sorry about that, it's just a habit from having sex with mares I can actually get pregnant."

He weaved a spell, casting it on himself in the next moment. Luna watched with interest as his stallionhood grew back to full virility, leaving no sign that he'd just orgasmed twice.

"Useful little spell, isn't it?" he said with a grin as he noted her observing gaze. "Also, I do believe it's your turn now."

"Indeed," Luna said, taking another few seconds to catch her breath before getting to her hooves as well. She shook some of the water from her mane and coat, but the cold was slowly creeping back. She thought for a moment, remembering something she'd noticed while her head was pressed into the cloud. "I think I'll show you one of my own."

Her horn flashed, blue light encompassing her body for a moment before it was gone. Artemis cocked his head in confusion. "What was that?"

Luna smiled, a wicked edge coming to it as she leered at the prince. "Just a simple waterbreathing spell, you did get me quite dirty after all."

Artemis was about to open his mouth to ask what she intended, when Luna pounced him with surprising energy. He hadn't at all expected it, and so he didn't manage to react before the smaller alicorn locked her legs around his body, and threw them both off of the cloud in a wild dive.

The prince couldn't help but scream in surprise, finding that Luna had locked his wings as well. He was terrified as he fell with his back towards the forest below, feeling the wind whipping past him as they dropped faster and faster.

In an attempt to release himself from the crazy mare, Artemis summoned magic to his horn to try and teleport, but was swiftly foiled when Luna ran her tongue all the way up his horn, causing it to sputter and die. He couldn't hold in the moan of pleasure as she wrapped her tongue around his sensitive appendage, licking and sucking it with surprising vigor for someone who was falling towards the ground. It also didn't help that his member was being rubbed against her belly at the same time, making it twitch and throb in anticipation.

Luna seemed unfazed, and Artemis contemplated her sanity for a moment, before he noticed the playful twinkle in her eyes as she pulled him into a passionate kiss which took his non-existent breath away. She moaned intensely, her legs still wrapped around his body as she started grinding him and his trapped stallionhood against her soft coat.

For a moment Artemis was in heaven, the crazy princess coming at him with more desire than anything he had ever felt before. This was nothing like all those mares who rutted him simply for the bragging rights or infatuation, this was an alicorn of the moon, the closest thing to an actual goddess that existed, pouring every bit of her sexual need into him. It was the most amazing emotional epiphany he had ever had.

Then he remembered that he was currently falling towards his death.

He forced his mouth away from a displeased looking Luna, screaming loudly as they plummeted ever faster towards the ground. Even when the princess started licking his chest did he not relent, she even seemed to be enjoying it if the wetness he felt from her nethers was any indication.

"Oh, shush you already," Luna said with slight annoyance, magic building in her horn before it exploded as a wave of air directed downwards.

Artemis stopped screaming as he saw them drop past the trees, an explosion of wind and water reaching them just in time to cushion their fall into the lake below. They fell through the surface faster than the prince could register, water filling his world while Luna managed to still hang on.

In that moment, sinking into a lake instead of having hit the ground, Artemis felt the greatest of all reliefs, having seemingly avoided death only by virtue of the princess clinging to his body. It was an amazing sensation, and it became a rush of adrenaline and ecstasy when Luna delved back in to lock their lips together in a deep kiss, apparently uncaring to their current predicament. The prince wasn't even sure what to think anymore, barely registering the bubbles of airs escaping their lips whenever Luna withdrew for more than a split second.

They fell deeper into the lake, only the soft glow of the moon above serving to illuminate their surroundings. Artemis barely saw any of it, his entire existence taken up by the princess kissing him passionately. A small part of his adrenaline rushed mind recalled the waterbreathing spell the princess had cast on herself just previously. It made sense now at least.

Luna parted their lips with a devilish smile, leaving a wide eyed Artemis to hold his breath. Luna was still locking his limps together, and she didn't look like she'd let up anytime soon. She didn't stay inactive for long however, returning to licking his horn while she rubbed her belly on his painfully erect member. The pleasurable stimuli, combined with the absolute dependency he had on the princess, resulted in a state of absolute euphoric pleasure for the prince. Any time where he was afraid he'd lose his breath and drown, Luna would lock their mouths together again and fill his lungs with life giving air.

Still deeper they dropped into the lake, a prince and a princess locked together in a game of literal life and death. Until eventually Artemis felt soft ground hit his back, though it was difficult to notice considering the princess that was practically eating his horn at this point. Her tongue twisted around it, running up and down the length with surprising hunger. She'd finally unhooked her front hooves from around him, instead placing them on his shoulders to push him down while she worked. Her lower body wasn't still either, her new position allowing her to grind her hot marehood on his member.

Once more she came down to blow air into the helpless prince, but when they parted their lips she didn't go back up to his horn. Instead she moved down to his stallionhood, planting a kiss at the tip before beginning to lick its length with just as much fervor she'd given his horn. She still had one hoof planted at his shoulder, but the other stroked in concert with her licking. Artemis had to fight in order to not open his mouth in order to moan with pleasure. It was true torture, but it was accompanied with the most amazing sensation.

In the next moment Luna locked her soft lips around the tip, glancing back up at the prince with lustful eyes before moving her head down, taking in half of his length before stopping and running her tongue hungrily around the member. She started bobbing her head up and down, faster and faster, making good use of the permanent vessel of air her body had become. She was forced to move away from it a couple of times, her partner's survival depending on it, before moving back down to continue her furious sucking.

She felt Artemis buck his hips slightly, and she gladly took more of his girth inside of her hungry mouth, her tongue playing with the length while her lips caressed it in its entirety. It didn't take long for her to sense the approaching climax. She welcomed it when she felt it twitch, making sure to position it so that she could drink as much as possible. The prince orgasmed, flooding her eagerly waiting mouth with his seed, Luna responding by gulping it down as if her life depended on it, enjoying the tangy taste on her tongue before she was forced to remove the stallionhood from her mouth. She swallowed the remaining spunk in her mouth before she started stroking the dick with her free hoof and belly, the last few strands ejaculated into the water.

It was a waste in her mind, but she was forced to return to Artemis' mouth and share her air with him again. This time she stayed there for a while, gazing deeply into his hazed eyes while enjoying the desperation with which he kissed her back. Already she was moving again, positioning herself to sit with her cunt on top of the dick's length, rocking back and forth in a steady motion as it slowly grew hard again.

One of her hooves moved to his horn, stroking it while continuing the passionate kisses. Soon enough she felt his member returning to full force, standing proudly at attention between her grinding butt cheeks. She pulled away from the kiss yet again, smiling lustfully at the prince as she raised her lower body, positioning herself above his waiting girth.

She slowly moved her way down, the tip spreading her lips apart as she ever so slowly lowered herself onto the member, taking in more and more of it without breaking eye contact with Artemis even once. Soon the entirety of his length was inside of her, filling Luna almost painfully. Still she moved back up before lowering herself again, grinding the meat rod against her tight insides, enjoying every moment of it. Artemis' features twisted, no doubt struggling to contain moans and groans of pleasure, and Luna moved in to allow him to moan into her mouth, once more giving him that much desired air.

Faster and faster she bobbed on his pelvis, each time taking in his entire length before moving back up, only to thrust back down a second later. It didn't take long for the prince to join in, bucking his hips back up into the warm embrace of her marehood every time she came down.

Luna moved to his horn yet again, licking and suckling it while her lower body rocketed up and down on the throbbing dick inside of her. The prince soon wrapped his hooves around her, pulling her close with the same desperation one would a life preserver. All the while he continued to thrust inside her furiously while Luna sped up her hornjob.

It didn't take long before they reached their climaxes, Artemis doing everything in his power to keep the air from leaving his body as he bottomed out inside of Luna's tight love canal. Their orgasms came almost simultaneously, Luna letting out a long, silent moan as she came, her mouth never leaving the horn. In the next moment Artemis' member twitched strongly, sending load after load of his seed into her womb, coating her insides with the wonderfully hot spunk. At the same time his horn exploded in a blue light, excess mana solidifying inside Luna's mouth as she hungrily devoured the blue goop.

Being filled from two sides was an absolutely blissful experience, Luna's body desperately trying to accept as much of the stallion's spunk while she continued to suck his horn dry. She soon felt their mixed juices leak from her nethers, but she was far too satisfied to feel disappointed. It took her another moment to notice the bubbles rising from her partner, and she quickly saw that he'd been unable to keep the last moan from escaping.

Water filled Artemis' lungs as his body desperately struggled for air, twitching in the aftermath of the double orgasm he'd just received. His mind was in conflict of whether to feel pleasure or fear, but the rapid darkening of his eyes left little up to discussion. Some needs of the body were just more absolute than others.

He felt weakness spreading throughout his extremities, but his attention was on something else at the time. In front of him, azure mane and tail floating freely in the water, her form illuminated by the moon far above the water's surface, was a being that Artemis could only describe as a goddess. Her large, teal eyes shimmering with all the care and worry in the world, more beautiful than anything his rapidly darkening mind could comprehend.

In that moment he wasn't even sorry that it the last sight he'd see before blacking out.

Artemis wasn't sure for how long he'd been out, he just remembered waking up coughing water from his lungs. He was sure that he'd been in water, but didn't feel particularly cold. There was a warmth on his body, another form pressed against his. His eyes opened to the world once more, staring up into the eyes of the princess straddling him.

The moon shone down on top of her, encircling her silhouette with silvery light. Her wet mane cascaded like a blue waterfall around him, and previous tears of sadness were replaced with ones of joy as a smile appeared on her face.

The prince coughed once more, before weakly looking back up at the azure goddess on top of him. "Alright," he said with a pained chuckle, "you win."

Her only response was to bend down and kiss him deeply.


	5. Even More Tentacles

Little Lulu Summons…

more tentacles

Comet Chaser was blessed. Not in the same way parents might state that their foal is blessed with any number of positive qualities. No, he was a stallion among the Blessed of the Moon. As one of the thestral born during the same night as their princess, Comet Chaser had been uplifted from birth to stand as a proud testament to the greatness of the thestrals. One would think that such a fact would leave him – and indeed every other Blessed of their tribe – as a bunch of arrogant elitists.

One would be wrong.

It was true that the Blessed exemplified the strength and purity of their species, prime examples of their genetic line in more ways than one. They were stronger, smarter, more wilful, and gifted with a natural affinity for their kind's unique magic. In all manners of life they excelled, truly they were prodigies in every way.

Yet there was one other thing that they all shared, something so deeply ingrained in their spirit that it was seen in all of them without exception: They were humble.

Yes, despite all that they were, they also realized that they were truly nothing had it not been for one individual. Their goddess, their Blessed Moon, Luna.

That was another thing they also had in common, their deep seated devotion towards Princess Luna. Each and every one of them had a primal connection to the lunar alicorn, their spirits subjugated to her existence. There was no greater joy, no more satisfaction that they could achieve, if only they could be of use to their goddess.

So it was that Comet Chaser was blessed, but not simply by being one of the Blessed. No, Comet Chaser was blessed in another way entirely, for he was part of the Lunar Guard. One of the chosen who were the closest to Luna. One of her own personal guard. He could imagine no greater joy in life, than being able to stand by her throne and protect her with all of his being.

It was with this pride that he took his station every night, standing guard at her throne during Night Court like he'd done for well over a week now. Every part of his body was calm, his very being exuding authority and strength. He needed to be the very best he could for his princess, a symbol of her greatness more than anything else.

For the slightest moment of weakness he chanced a glance at the throne, and his ruler who sat upon it. The Alicorn of the Night was perfection incarnate, her very being exuding divine right and beauty. Luna's posture was relaxed and bespoke authority, eyes shining with inner starlight, and a brilliant coat and mane that seemed to glow with the light of the moon. The mithral adornments she wore, although masterly crafted and beautiful in their own right, seemed like jewels of liquid silver in her radiance.

A shiver ran up his spine, and Comet Chaser shifted his eyes back to the throne room. It wouldn't do for a guard to be distracted from his surroundings, no matter how much he longed to soak in his goddess' beauty. Another pony had been sent in.

Comet Chaser did not have ears for what the pony was saying. Instead he was reminded of one night a week past. The first Night Court still haunted his memory, as he had been one of the two guards on duty that night. Another thing that their special connection to Luna afforded them, was an empathic relationship. They could feel her emotions if they became strong enough, so closely tied to her and the moon as they were. The immense displeasure and anger he had felt from her that night, when his goddess' moon and form darkened, it was something he hoped to never again experience.

Since that night however, their princess had changed. It was like something inside her had strengthened, a force that could withstand even the naivety and arrogance of those ponies who dared come before her with less than heartfelt intentions. From that night on, she had set them straight. There were fewer visitors now, but they no longer came with requests that either hurt or insulted her. Since then she had been confident, and her guards were empowered by it.

"Thank you so much, your highness."

A voice broke him out of his contemplations, and Comet Chaser focused on the unicorn mare kneeling in front of the throne. Instantly he berated himself for not paying better attention, though he soon resolved himself. Luna's words were not meant for him, he was only a guard in her service.

The mare soon left, the great doors closing behind her as the the court scribe rolled up the scroll in front of him. "Your highness," he said, bowing his head in her direction, "that was the last petitioner for the night."

Princess Luna nodded at this, rising from her velvet pillow and making her way down from the elevated throne with elegance and poise. Comet Chaser and his partner straightened up, stepping forward to stand at her side. He was quickly reminded that, although the alicorn was smaller in stature than himself, he always felt small in her presence. The princess didn't look back at them as she headed for the door, her guards following closely behind.

Comet Chaser and his fellow guard stepped forward, bowing their heads and swinging open the double doors for their ruler to proceed. She did not however, and they maintained their positions for several seconds. Then, she spoke.

"Comet Chaser. Shadow Sprinter," her voice cut through the dim of night.

They looked up at their princess, confusion etched on their faces. "Your highness?" They both uttered at the exact same time, causing the two of them to look at each other with hints of annoyance.

A giggle brought their focus back onto Princess Luna, a warmth spreading through their bodies as a result of both embarrassment, and happiness at her amusement. "I thought I told you two to not be so formal with me," she said with a smile, looking at them in turn. "You can just call me Luna, you know."

Their eyes widened, both of them quickly dropping down on the groun, their gazes locked on the floor. Comet was the first to speak. "We could not, your highness," and Shadow was quick to continue with "We are not worthy!"

They stayed like that even when they heard Luna sigh. Whatever else they wanted to say soon died in their throats however, as they each felt a front leg wrap around their heads and pull them closer. Paralyzing awe washed over them as they felt their goddess' touch, and they were entirely dumbstruck.

"Oh, what am I going to do with the two of you," they heard Luna's amused voice say. "There is no reason for you to act like this in front of me." Their heads were raised, and Luna moved them to look into her own eyes. "We are like siblings after all, are we not?"

The smile she gave them instilled within them a divine joy unlike any they had ever felt before, it was so full of love and kindness that it could ever only be found on the face of a goddess. They felt themselves nod at her question without a second thought, and Luna's smile only grew wider.

"Excellent," she said as she released them, bidding them to rise with her. "Now, might I ask that my two overprotective, big brothers leave me for the night? Feel free to take the time off."

Once again they could only nod dumbfounded, powerless to say anything else as Luna stepped between them and through the large doors behind them. It took the sound of the door closing before they managed to shake themselves out of their dazed states.

Comet Chaser stood still for a moment, turning to look at Shadow Sprinter just as he turned his head to do the same. Neither of them said anything else for the moment. Then they both sighed, and smiled.

Luna hummed a merry tune as she closed the doors of her chamber behind her, her magic washing over it to activate the dormant enchantments of her room. Pride welled up in her chest, happiness at yet another Night Court well done. Ever since her 'victory' over Prince Artemis, Luna had felt invigorated and confident in everything. Even dealing with all the manipulative nobles, or the ignorant seeking her sister's favor, could not dull the flame inside her.

She had her throne, she had her purpose, and she had her ponies. She felt like she could take on the whole world and win. It was glorious.

The alicorn giggled again before throwing herself on her bed, languidly stretching her sore legs and wings. Sitting down for so long was tiring, even with an enchanted pillow for her butt. At least it wasn't sore, she noted with a smirk before shaking her twin moons in the air, tail swishing back and forth.

'Hmmm, maybe it should be,' she thought to herself, feeling disappointed that she'd told Comet and Shadow to leave her for the night. She'd never been with a thestral before, and she was sure they'd be more than happy to worship her private moon as well.

She felt a slight blush as she looked back at her raised plot, imagining a big, bat winged stallion mounting her and…-

Dirty thoughts were shaken from her mind, Luna burying her red muzzle in a silk pillow. She had considered Artemis' words without meaning to, fantasizing what a thestral harem would be like.

'Am I… turning into a… a pervert?' she idly wondered before frowning, 'That stupid stallion, putting stupid ideas in my head.'

She considered summoning him to deal him a proper punishment for what he'd done to her, but she dismissed that thought. She wasn't going to turn into Artemis, and she certainly wasn't going to turn into Nightmare Moon.

Still, her thoughts had left a burning desire in her stomach, and she needed some way to relieve herself of it. She found her gaze wandering to the dresser containing her toy, yet moved to the permanently inscribed conjuration circle nearby.

'Perhaps,' she thought, confidence and divine retribution on her mind, 'it is time to right another slight against me.'

Princess Luna stood tall in front of the glowing summoning circle, the spell having already connected with her intended target. She didn't bat an eye as the long, slimy tentacles sprouted from the inky darkness of the portal, the appendages searching around in apparent blindness.

She narrowed her eyes at it, her horn glowing again. "We meet again, interloper."

The tendrils stopped their search, slowly turning in her general direction before moving towards her. She had seen this once before, and before they could strike she wrapped the entirety of them in her magical aura. They tried wriggling free, but Luna would have none of it.

"Not this time, creature, I'm the one in control now!" she exclaimed with a smirk, focusing her magic as she began pulling.

Her captor started flailing wildly, yet Luna's magic was more than capable of keeping it restrained. Harder and harder she pulled, more and more of the alien creature being pulled into her world. Soon she started to meet resistance, though this only increased her fervor. The portal itself started expanding, the black edge of it being stretched out like some great mass was pushing against it.

With one last great use of power, Luna ripped whatever the tentacles were connected to clean out of the portal. The black circle disappeared at the same time Luna's 'captive' became clear to her. It was a great orb of brownish flesh, somehow managing to hover above the floor without her magical assistance. From its surface a multitude of tendrils writhed in agitation. Luna blinked as they suddenly slacked in her magical grasp.

Undaunted by this revelation, Luna spread her magical aura across its entire form, holding it in place. "Consider this payback from our earlier meeting, you won't be getting away with-"

Whatever else she wanted to say never came as the mass shifted, flesh parting to reveal one massive, central eye. Its red pupil was glaring at her with palpable annoyance. Suddenly its eye widened, a ripple of force in the air enveloping her. In the next moment, her magic aura disappeared.

Luna's own eyes widened as she attempted to call magic to her horn, only to find that it was impossible. The great orb narrowed its eye at her, causing Luna to take a step back and gulp. As the tentacles starting moving again, she turned tail and ran.

"Eep!" she squeaked out, having only made it two steps in the other direction before one of the long appendages wrapped itself around her hind leg. Despite her desperate attempts to hang on to the solid marble floor with her hooves, Luna was ripped bodily into the air to dangle from a single leg.

She was raised into the air, the orb bringing her over to face its narrowed eye. Luna gulped again, attempting a smile. "Oh, uhm… just kidding?"

If a giant eyeball could give a deadpan expression, it did. The young princess could only watch with ever growing dread as many more tentacles appeared around her. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and she instinctively crossed her hind legs.

It didn't matter however, as another pair of smaller tendrils wrapped itself around her hind hoof, parting it despite her protests to reveal her pink marehood. The princess shivered as more and more tentacles enveloped her, their slimy surfaces already slithering across her body. One thick one in particular snaked its way between her butt cheeks, grinding itself ever so slowly over her nether lips.

She had to fight to suppress the moan of pleasure before it escaped, doing her best to look as displeased as possible at the orb. It didn't seem to matter to it, and soon enough another appendage wrapped around her belly, lifting her up into the air as more of them moved to support her back. It felt like laying on a bed, if said bed was made up of slimy, alien tentacles.

Her hind legs were parted further, held in place on either side by tendrils snaking their way through her impromptu bed. She yelped as she noticed the large tentacle heading for her nethers, and she brought her front hooves down to cover herself. It was a vain attempt of course, and soon enough another pair of appendages had wrapped themselves around her two remaining limbs and bound them to her stomach.

Another shiver of pleasure arced through her body as the tentacle started caressing her marehood, joined by another smaller tendril tickling her sensitive nub. She was getting heated, and she could already see her wetness making her assailant even more eager. Before long the larger of the two started pressing itself against her tight opening, Luna clenched her teeth as it plunged inside her.

It filled her completely, her insides stretching as the tentacle snaked its way inside her, rubbing and grinding itself against her in ways that no normal dick could. Her head swam, trying to make sense of the alien presence in her body. Further in it went, throbbing and squirming, easily bottoming out in her deepest recess. Luna could only watch as it made its way back out, only to thrust itself in once again. Her body shook and quivered with every movement, her bindings not allowing her much freedom to twist like her body wanted her to.

More, smaller tendrils started rubbing at her, her sensitive clit, her inner thigh, everything they could get at. Many of them had already started dripping white ooze, its warmth pleasurable against her blue coat. All the while the larger tentacle continued drilling her with increasing speed, her body arced so as to take in as much of it as possible. Soon enough she started to pant, her tongue dropping from her open mouth with a line of saliva.

She barely saw the large tentacle approaching her muzzle before it was too late, managing to close her mouth just in time as it reached her. Despite the rigorous pounding of her lower body, Luna managed to scrunch up her muzzle and keep her mouth closed. The large tentacle prodded at her lips, yet the princess didn't budge in the slightest. This only caused it to become more insistent.

The creature continued working her over, the effort of keeping it out made all the more difficult as she felt it increase the strength of its thrusts. Every time it buried itself inside her tight love canal, Luna wanted to open her mouth to moan in pleasure, yet she did not. Even when she felt her body's natural response to pleasure reach its threshold, the first wracks of her orgasm hitting her, she did not open her mouth.

It was a long, drawn out muffled groan that signaled her first orgasm, her body aching and thrashing in its bindings as she felt the immense pleasure shoot through her. Her stomach rose and fell rapidly in her panting, yet her mouth remained closed.

The lower tentacle withdrew itself from her, its surface slick with her cum. For a moment the creature hesitated, almost as if in thought, before Luna was flipped around to lie on her stomach. The tentacle by her mouth resumed its prodding, yet Luna kept her mouth shut. It narrowed its eye in a frown, and Luna noted this with a measure of pleasure.

SMACK!

Luna felt a surge of pain from her backside, her mouth opening involuntarily to yelp in response. The tentacle wasted no time, surging into her open mouth like a predator jumping at its prey. Her muffled protests went unheard as smaller tendrils wrapped themselves around her muzzle, closing her mouth tight around the intruding appendage. It didn't waste any time, running itself in and out of her mouth with eagerness.

She managed to cast a glance back at that time, spotting a whip-like tendril hovering above an angry red mark on her flank. It seemed undaunted by the angry glare she sent it, and – as if to spite her for it – delivered another painful mark on her other cheek with a quick whip. She felt the burning pain, tears forming in her eyes as her anger turned to downright indignation.

That's when she noticed something else. The same tentacle that had been in her before was closing in, yet this time not for her marehood. Her eyes widened as she saw smaller tendrils wrap around her lower body, hoisting it into the air. Another wrapped itself around her tail, pulling it aside as the formerly mentioned tentacle placed itself at her rear entrance. Its slick tip began prodding at her small pucker, coating her butthole in her own cum. Slowly, ever so slowly, it started pressing itself against her, the painfully tight passage reluctantyl opening itself for the intruder.

Luna's eyes only grew wider, whatever words she wanted to throw at it incapable of leaving her abused mouth. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she felt her butt being invaded, squeals and groans muffled as it made its way further and further inside her. It was so impossibly tight, it felt like the appendage would rip her apart from the inside. Pain was prevalent on her mind, the creature forcing itself into her in a way that wasn't natural.

Deeper and deeper it went, the pain soon becoming mixed with an overwhelming pleasure. Luna's eyes rolled back into her skull, no longer even noticing the tentacle in her mouth that had started reaching for the opening to her throat. All she felt was something alien inside her, a part of her body that wasn't supposed to be filled like that. Her body felt too small for her, like her meager flesh couldn't contain all that she was, all that she felt.

The tendrils around her muzzle loosened, and the tentacle withdrew itself from her mouth in a gout of white goop. Her mouth stayed open in a soundless scream of pleasure and pain as the tentacle ejaculated its spunk all over her face, mouth, and protruding tongue.

Her body spasmed as she was wrecked with another orgasm, the strange, writhing presence in her anal cavity sufficient to send her over the edge and into ecstasy. The sounds that escaped her were barely more than grunts and whines, incapable of rational thought as she was at the moment.

After what felt like hours the tentacle stopped its progress, having apparently reached as far inside her as it could. With agonizing measures it worked its way back out, causing Luna to hiss a sharp intake of air. Her sight and senses returned to her, Luna felt the impossible pleasure of what was happening to her. Without thinking about it, her tongue lanced out to lap up the goo covering her muzzle, enjoying the tangy saltiness of it.

It continued on its way out, coming to a stop just before exiting. Luna was panting heavily, having forgotten to breathe more than a few times during her anal experience. Still, her mind was clouded with desire, and she quickly grew annoyed at the orb's inactivity.

"Would you just," she managed to gasp, casting an annoyed glare over her shoulders at the passive tentacles, "fuck me already!?"

Happy to oblige, the tentacle in her rear entrance thrust itself into her again, this time causing Luna to moan loudly with pleasure. She felt it pumping her over and over, and she fell on her front as she raised her plot further in the air to allow it better access. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Luna brought a free hoof to her dripping wet marehood to rub at it. Her hoof was soon joined by another even larger tentacle, covered by knobs and dripping with white goop, and it wasted no time pressing its considerable mass against her wanting cunt.

With another scream of delight from the princess, the large tentacle penetrated her, far too big to writhe inside her like the smaller one had. Luna didn't care though, as the sensation of getting pounded in both her holes was like nothing she had ever experienced before. The two tentacles worked in tandem, penetrating her raised plot nonstop.

Left with no other way to occupy herself, Luna rubbed and licked at the many tentacles in front of her. Her hooves moved along their surfaces, grinding and teasing while her tongue kept busy. More than once she'd take a tendril into her eager mouth, sucking and milking it with her hooves until it gave her that delicious, white goop. She drank it, enjoyed the feeling of it on her fur coat, and soon enough she had many tentacles fighting each other for her ministrations.

She wasn't sure how many times she'd orgasmed at that point, lost in her pleasure as she was. The first time the tentacles in her rear holes came, she felt such a delightful warmth, her body craving more and more of it. They didn't stop either, and each time a pair of tentacles had emptied themselves in her, two more would come to take their place. She could feel them violating her in turn, tendrils rubbing against every inch of her body, the alien cum filling her painfully. She idly noted that her belly was growing, little by little every time another pair ejaculated inside of her. It was such a wonderful feeling.

By this point she was a mass of pleasure, white goo and writhing tentacles covering her. A small part of her mind wondered how long she would be able to keep going.

Then, she blacked out.


End file.
